At Long Last
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. The voice and the eyes

_Naruto looked around, his wide blue eyes searching for the owner. The owner of the sweet voice that was calling out to him so lovingly. This was the __**first**__ time __**anybody**__ had called his name like that, he'd be __**damned **__if he didn't find the source of that voice._

"_Naru-chan…Naru-chan,"_

_Naruto ran towards the voice; his heart pounding, his breathing harsh and quick. Almost there, _he assured himself_, almost._

"_Na…ru…chan,"_

_Naruto ran faster. No, no, _he thought_, it's fading…the voice is fading!_

"_WHO ARE YOU!? Where are you?"_

_Naruto suddenly stopped. He stared straight ahead, his golden spikes matted down onto his forehead and his tan skin dripping with perspiration. His blue eyes widened and he stared into a pair of eyes._

_**Sapphire blue**__ eyes._

Naruto sat up, a short but loud gasp escaping his throat. Looking around, he realized he was in the hospital. Blinking, he vaguely wondered how he ended up in the hospital, when the memories suddenly projected themselves in his head.

"_Orochimaru…__**Sasuke.**_" Gnashing his teeth together, Naruto breathed in then released a sigh. Bringing his injured knees up to his chest, he stared down at his hands.

'Who was that…and what do they have to do with Sasuke…"

The dreams started the night he met with Sasuke once again. Every night, for three months, all he saw in his dreams were sapphire blue eyes and all he heard was a alluringly sweet voice.

"_**Naru-chan,"**_

Naruto shivered as he recalled the voice. No one had ever called him "_Naru-chan,"_ or spoke to him in such a loving and sweet tone. Who could it have been?

"Naruto."

Upon hearing his name called by the familiarly deep, but unexpected voice, Naruto jumped and flipped off the side of the bed.

"Ero-sennin!!"

Jiraiya only sighed slightly. His eyes ran over the body of his student. He didn't look well, Sasuke had done a number on him when he decided to betray the leaf village. To betray his friends…to betray Naruto. He had heard form Kakashi that once he found Naruto, he and Pakkun could find no hint of the Uchiha.

"Well, what did you want Ero-sennin?" Naruto grumbled. He wasn't in the mood to talk. All he wanted was to go back to sleep.

And dream of sapphire blue eyes.

"Naruto. Tsunade wants to speak with you, but we both know your in no condition to even walk, so…"

Naruto gave a short yelp and Jiraiya picked him up and carried him out the window of the hospital. "Hey, Hey! Damn it you perv, I don't wanna talk to the old hag now!"

Jiraiya ignored him and hopped over to the Hokage's office. He was curious as to what Tsunade would say to Naruto.

Once inside the office, Jiraiya didn't bother to knock on a door and simply opened the window and stepped inside, with a silently fuming Naruto at his side.

Upon entering, the first thing both saw was Tsunade speaking quietly with a young girl in the chair in front of her. Shizune was standing next to the girl, a look of complete awe on her face, trained upon the young girl.

"I know this is hard to take in, but you are the only one who could possibly bring him back to us, please forgive us for keeping you under careful supervision," Tsunade murmured gently.

Naruto frowned. "Bring him back? Who, _**Sasuke?!**_"

The girl in the chair tensed a bit before she turned. Now face to face, Naruto and Jiraiya could see that the girl was extremely petite, only 4'11 with silky and shiny raven black hair. There were bandages tied around her eyes, so they had no idea what her eyes looked like, her body was matured, even thought she looked no older than 13. She wore a white sundress, one that couldn't possibly be her size, seeing as it reached to her calves and covered everything up to her small little feet, which were bare. Upon hearing the name of the Uchiha, she tilted her head.

"_Sasu-nii?" _

Naruto stared at the girl. Dumbstruck. Th-that voice…

Shizune reached behind the girl's head and began to untie the bandages that covered her eyes. When the bandages fell away, Naruto let out a loud gasp.

Sapphire blue eyes met with his own water blues. Tsunade rested a hand on her shoulder, and Jiraiya gripped Naruto tighter.

"Uzamaki, Naruto. Meet Uchiha, Kagome."


	2. The Guilty Mission

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN…SO SAD…BUT IF I DID, I WOULD SO MAKE IS SO THAT BOTH SHOWS WOULD ACTUALLY CROSSOVER IN A SERIES XD

Chapter 2. The Guilty Mission.

It took Naruto a couple of minutes to realize that Kagome was only looking to where his eyes would have been…if she could see them. Kagome was blind, her sapphire blue eyes glazed and wide, they were so beautiful.

"Kagome was blinded by Itachi when he murmured the clan. She has been in rehab ever since," Shizune informed them.

Kagome frowned, "My Aniki did _**not **_murder our clan." she protested, her small hands clenching into fists. Shizune shook her head, a troubled look on her face while Tsunade only remained stone faced.

Naruto swallowed thickly and looked up at his mentor. Jiraiya was staring at the girl with a calculating look in his eyes before they lit up with realization.

"You're the little one who spent all her time with Itachi, I've noticed how after Sasuke began to practice the Fire Ball Jutsu, you begged Itachi to teach you since your father didn't think it appropriate to teach it to his princess."

Kagome smiled, "Un, and he did teach me! Sasu-nii and Itachi-niki were very proud."

After a few minutes, Kagome spoke in a soft tone, "Where is my family? Should they not be here by now? It's been years…I want to see my mother, my father and my brothers."

Naruto's eyes filled with sadness, how do you tell a blind person that both her brothers had betrayed the Leaf village and that they were now going to use her to find them?

"Naruto, once your feeling better I want you to take Kagome around the village. Explain to her the changes and the upgrades, and then you will tell her the truth." Tsunade stated.

Naruto stood there with his mouth open. "What the hell baa-chan!? Why do **I** have to do it?"

Tsunade turned her brown eyes to Naruto's blues causing him to blink. She was dead serious.

Kagome tilted her head, raven black hair spilling down her shoulder. "The…truth?"

Naruto sighed and turned to hide his face in Jiraiya's chest, 'Think of it as a mission,' he thought. His fight with Sasuke came to mind, and he thought of what would happen once he told Kagome what had happened. 'This will not be an easy mission…'


	3. Gettin to know the Village

DISCLAIMER: NOPE…NO OWN.

'_**Kyuubi speaking'**_

'_Thinking and talking'_

Chapter 3. Getting to know the Village…and getting to know new people.

"I'm nervous. Should I be nervous? I should, shouldn't I? I mean, I haven't seen this village in nearly 6 years and who knows what's changed! Maybe-"

Naruto interrupted her with a laugh. He couldn't help it, she was so cute! Her raven black hair was tied into a low ponytail; some of the bangs refusing to be held back were framing her face attractively. Her eyes were once again covered, but this time by a silk ribbon that Tsunade had given her. It was a snow white color and had small designs of blue circles decorated around it. She was dressed in a light blue yukata, also provided by Tsunade. Naruto had thought that she looked gorgeous, the blue of the yukata would have matched her eyes perfectly, but Kagome felt it was too much. She had continually asked Tsunade to take it back and to just give her some comfortable clothes, but Tsunade insisted that this was a special moment for her and manipulated her into wearing it.

"Naru-chaaan!" Kagome pouted, her arms coming up to shove the boy next to her gently. "This isn't funny, you're so horrible to me," she sniffed. Even though she couldn't see it, Kagome knew that Naruto had a large grin on his face.

"_Me _horrible to _you_? Never!" Naruto smirked. He and Kagome had only been talking for 3 weeks, and already they were smitten with each other. Naruto had never had a girl who was a "friend" he was so close to, one who never judged him or called him an idiot…or to tell him that he was weak…

Kagome had never had a friend. Most of her life she spent in rehab and the only people who she knew were the nurse's. Her mind would continually question her about her family. She was sure her brothers would at least come see her…but they never did.

"Calm down, Kaggy. I doubt much has changed." A lie. After Orochimaru had attacked the Leaf Village with the Sand ninja's help, nothing had been the same. The village was in need of help, they had to worry about Orochimaru and they had just names Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage.

Kagome smiled serenely, "I guess your right Naru-chan, why worry?"

Naruto smiled back and grasped her hand, squeezing gently. Kagome rubbed his knuckles with her thumb, causing him to blush. As he studied Kagome's form in the blue yukata, he wondered what she'd look like in orange…

'_**Already trying to mark her with your color, kit?'**_

'_Eh??'_

'_**You must really like this girl, and no wonder! She's quite the beauty.'**_

'_Shut it you fluff ball! I do NOT like her; I just think she'd look better in brighter colors…'_

'_**Yeah? Well she'll be looking like a bright fish if you lead her any closer to that pond, kit.'**_

'_Nani?'_

"Ah!"

_**SPLASH.**_

"Naruto!"

'_**Warned you.'**_

'…_Shut…up…'_

_**Kyuubi snickered.**_



"Come on, Naruto. You don't have to be sorry, it was an accident!" Kagome cooed, practically feeling Naruto's miserable mood.

"I lead you into a pond! I got you wet, I messed up your yukata and you looked so pretty…" Naruto frowned and hung his head.

Kagome sighed, her wet hair sticking to her cheeks. She brushed it away patiently and felt for Naruto's hand, once she had it; she pulled him into a hug. She could feel him tense, but that only made her squeeze him harder.

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder, feeling incredibly stupid. They were both soaked and had been quiet for a while, just walking around, before Kagome suggested that they sit down and let the sun dry them up. He agreed, and helped her ease into a sitting position, before carelessly falling down onto his back.

"It's fine, Naruto. Honestly, I was feeling rather hot anyway," She beamed at him. Naruto looked up at her. How could one be so caring? How could she be so sweet?

'_I want you to show her around the village, and then you will tell her the truth.'_

Naruto grimaced as Tsunade's order came to mind. How was he supposed to tell her such a thing? Why did he have to be the one to break her?

"…Naruto?"

Naruto felt Kagome let go and he looked up at her. "What is it?"

Kagome had her head turned to the right, and Naruto blinked when he realized that she was staring in the direction of Yamanaka flower shop.

"Is there a flower shop around here?" Kagome asked, still looking at the shop. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, your looking in its direction, did you want to go there?" At her nod, Naruto stood and helped her up.

Kagome smiled as Naruto lead her over to the flower shop. She adored flowers, she remembered the countless times that Itachi would take her to the flower shop and let her pick flowers before he paid for them. Kagome sighed wistfully, she could see back then.

"Naruto?"

Both turned to sound of the blonde's name called and Naruto smiled when he recognized another blonde and a chubby boy next to her.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed, gently tugging Kagome along to their direction. Kagome lowered her head shyly.

"Hey Naruto, so your out of the hospital huh?' Chouji looked over at the girl next to Naruto and blinked. Why did she have a ribbon over her eyes? How could she see like that?

Ino grinned at her fellow blonde and then turned to Chouji, she tilted her head when she saw he was staring at something and allowed her blue eyes to trail over at the object of his attention.

"Oh? Hello! My name is, Ino Yamanaka! Who are you?"

Kagome twitched nervously and hid behind Naruto, who smiled and placed her in front of him.

"Guys, this is Kagome. Kagome, these are my friends, Ino and Chouji." Naruto introduced.

Chouji grinned and held out his hand, "Pleased to make your acquaintance,"

Kagome tilted her head and then smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you too."

Ino and Chouji blinked when she failed to shake the hand offered. Naruto grinned nervously.

"Uh, Kagome? Why don't you go look at some flowers, neh?" he suggested. Kagome smiled and walked around the shop.

"Didn't she like me?" Chouji asked, a hurt look in his eyes. Ino was also rather displeased. She didn't like anyone who made fun of her friend.

"Well…you see, Kagome is kinda, sorta blind," Naruto muttered.

Ino and Chouji remained quiet for a moment, before Ino bobbed Naruto on the head.

"You dolt! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Eh heh, uh…I forgot?"

Chouji shook his head. "Kagome, huh? The name sounds kind of familiar to me,"

Naruto sighed. "It should. She's Sasuke's younger sister. Her full name is, Uchiha Kagome."

Ino gasped and Chouji frowned.

"Oh that poor girl!"

Chouji looked at Naruto with a serious face, "She doesn't know, does she?"

Naruto shook his head and Chouji exhaled a loud sigh.

The poor girl had no idea about her brothers.

_**OK OK! I PROMISE THAT I'LL FILL YOU GUYS IN ON THIS WHOLE ITACHI/SASUKE/KAGOME THINGY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**HOWEVER, NOW I'VE GOT A LITTLE PROBLEM.**_

_**COUPLES!**_

_**VOTE PLEASE!**_

_**I was thinking on Naru/Kag/Sasu**_

_**But now I'm kinda leaning towards Naru/Kag/Ita**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Make suggestions.**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Memories Don't Fade

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN, I DON'T OWN! **_

_Chapter 4. _Memories Don't Fade.

"What do you think of these, Kagome?" Turning around, Ino held out the flower for Kagome to smell. It had been a few hours since they met, but they were such good friends already. Kagome seemed to just have that special ability to get people to like her.

"Oh, it smell's so nice, Ino-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, "What is it?"

Ino smiled and began to pick up some of those very flowers for Kagome to take with her. "Their called "Grape hyacinth" sometimes they could be used for eating, but most of the time their just too beautiful to pass up."

Kagome smiled, "What color are they?"

Ino blushed, remembering that her new friend couldn't see. Clearing her throat, Ino replied sweetly, "Their a purple-blue color. Shaped kind of like bulbs, here,"

Taking Kagome's hand, Ino placed the flower into her palm and smiled when Kagome giggled at the texture. They began to talk amongst themselves of the plants, before Naruto called out to them.

"Sorry to interrupt your girly conversation, but we still have a lot to see, Kagome."

Kagome laughed and hugged Ino tightly. "Thank you so much, I hope I see you around again!"

Ino grinned and patted her friends back, "Anytime!"

Kagome gave her another smile and then turned to Naruto, holding onto him with one hand and holding tightly onto the flowers in her other hand.

Ino watched them go, a serene smile on her face. Chouji walked next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Heh, never knew you could be so nice, Ino." Ino merely grinned.

"Who could resist? Look how cute they look together!"

Chouji chuckled, but agreed. Those two would make a great couple.

"Do you ever think of anybody from Konoha?"

Itachi raised a brow at the question. Kisame watched his reaction and shrugged, a small grin on his face.

"I know, I know, but there isn't anything to kill but time," Kisame explained.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and grunted quietly, turning his head.

Kisame sighed, "I sometimes think of them…the Seven Swordsmen. I wonder what it'd be like it I had stayed loyal to Kirigakure-"

Itachi stopped listening after that, memories coming to mind.

Flashback

_Itachi watched as his young sister began to make the hand-signs for the fireball jutsu. A small smirk came upon his face as she messed up the first sign, then he chuckled when she let out an irritated sigh as she messed up the second hand sign._

"_You're thinking about it too much," Itachi murmured. "Do it for you, forget I'm even here."_

_Kagome turned her head, her bright blue eyes shining with determination. Smiling widely, Kagome nodded. "Hai!"_

_Itachi stood from his spot on the ground and walked behind her. He looked down and watched as she did the hand signs and smiled when she finally got them right._

"_Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" A steady stream of fire escaped Kagome's pouty lips and began to grow a bit larger. Once she had held it for 10 seconds, she took in a deep breath and then stared in surprise._

"_I-I did it…I DID IT!" Throwing her arms around her brother's waist, she hugged him tightly, "Did you see me, Itachi-niki? Did you!?" Kagome grinned._

_Itachi kneeled down in front of her and smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Kagome. Congradulations."_

_Kagome smiled and kissed her older brother on the cheek, her soft lips pressing gently against his skin, "Thank you so much, Aniki."_

_Itachi gripped her arms when she kissed him. A part of him only wished she would kiss him where he wanted her to…_

"_Your welcome…Kagome-Chan…" _

_After he had carried her exhausted form home, Itachi placed Kagome in her bed. As he tucked her in, he glanced to the other bed that stood a few feet away from Kagome's. _

_Sasuke wasn't home yet. Perfect._

_It irritated Itachi to no end that just because Kagome and Sasuke were twins, they had to be in the same room. His younger brother got to see more of Kagome than he himself did, some of it was because he was captain of an ANBU squad…the other was the fact that his two younger siblings were the same age, and in the same academy._

"_Oh, your home already?"_

_Looking up at his mother, Itachi nodded and then walked out the room, sliding the door shut._

"_How did she do?" Mikoto asked, running a hand through her son's hair._

_Itachi closed his eyes. "She actually managed to perform the Jutsu today." He said._

_Mikoto smiled happily, "Fugaku will be proud."_

_Itachi nodded and made his way to his room, he had to prepare for later. Everything had to go right. Once in the safety of his room, Itachi looked down at his katana and picked it up, eyeing the sheath with a thoughtful look on his face._

_He knew why he was keeping Sasuke alive. He would need his younger brother's eyes for later, as Madara had told him. After he had killed Shisui, he gained the Mangekyo Sharingan and after a few years it will cause him to go blind. Only the eyes of a sibling would cure his blindness._

_Kagome, though…_

_Itachi unsheathed his katana and glared at his reflection. He could see the love in his eyes for the little girl…he couldn't kill her. Never. _

_Itachi glanced at the setting sun and sighed. _

_It was nearly time. _

"_Why are you doing this, Itachi!?"_

_Itachi regarded his younger brother with cold eyes. Sasuke was shivering, on his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks. Their mother and father were strewn about the wooden floors, their corpses cold and tangled in between each other._

"_Answer me! What happened to you?" Sasuke whimpered. _

_Itachi merely scowled, "I have been the brother you wanted ever since you were born. I am done pretending."_

_Itachi closed his eyes before he opened them, revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan._

"_**Tsukiyomi**__."_

_Sasuke cried out in pain, holding onto his head as the bodies of his family floated through his mind. He watched the silhouette's of his aunt and uncles, his grandparents and finally his mother and father as they suffered the brutal attack. One body that he hadn't seen though…_

_Sasuke gasped, saliva dripping from his mouth as he lay sprawled out on his front side. His twin…_

"_K-Kagome…"_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes when he heard the whispered name. He watched as Sasuke stood weakly and began to run in the direction of his room, and that meant…_

"_Kagome," Itachi ran after his younger brother. He burst in through the door, seeing Sasuke shaking Kagome awake._

_Itachi tossed a kunai in Sasuke's direction, causing him to leap backwards and away from his sister._

_Kagome rubbed her eyes, "Itachi-niki? Sasu-nii?"_

_Itachi glared hatefully at Sasuke. Kagome had seen him, now he had to do something to her in order to rid her of this memory._

_Keeping his eyes on Sasuke, Itachi moved behind Kagome and covered her eyes with his hand. Closing his eyes, Itachi tried to vision himself holding her gently, rather than shoving his nails roughly into her eyes…_

_Her oh so beautiful eyes…_

_Hearing her scream in pain, Sasuke stood and in his state of mind, ran away. He didn't know where he was going and Itachi couldn't blame him. _

_What he was doing was sick…he had to finish Kagome off._

_Then he would go after Sasuke._

_End Flashback_

"-And then I went ahead and pissed on your hair while you were sleeping-"

Itachi slammed Kisame into a nearby tree by his throat, the blue ninja gagged.

"Damn it! I was just kidding, you seemed so out of it, just wanted to bring you back home," Kisame chortled.

Itachi only glared harder and let him go. Kisame rubbed his gills and crossed his arms.

"You missed my whole story. Well, how about yours? You miss anybody?"

A black haired, blue eyes girl smiled in his mind.

"No," Itachi muttered, "No one."

Naruto grinned as he and Kagome walked back home. "Did you have fun, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled brightly, "Un! Your friends are so great, Naruto!"

In the time they spent out, she had met not only Ino and Chouji but they had run into Kurenai's squad training. Hinata had frowned a bit at seeing how close the blind doll and her secret crush were. She didn't let it bother her though, and accepted the girl with open arms. Kiba had immediately been attracted to her scent, as was Akamaru who nearly scared Kagome to death when the cute puppy jumped on her and began to lick her. Shino merely grunted, noticing at first glance that the girl was blind. Why else would she have a ribbon shielding her eyes?

"That's not even half of them!" Naruto exclaimed, "Theirs still Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasu-mmph…"

Kagome tilted her head and bit on her lower lip. "Naruto…will you take me to the Uchiha District?"

Naruto swallowed thickly.

'No,' he thought, 'Not yet. Please just let me be with her a bit more…'

_**DUN DUN DUN!!**_

_**HEHE! **_

See, honestly I had no idea how to make Itachi blind Kagome. I just went with what my imagination told me. It kinda sucked, I know.

BUT OMG!!!! 2 of my favorite authors of ALL time have reviewed!

_**Kage Otome**_

_**AND**_

_**Kagome Yuki Niwa**_

Nar/Kag/Ita seems to be winning with about 5 votes.

Well, review!


	5. Twin Connections?

DISCLAIMER: MY IMAG-I-NATION OWNS ALL…MY REALITY OWNS NOTHING.

Chapter 5. Twin Connections?

Naruto remained quiet as he and Kagome walked towards the Uchiha District. He felt so cold inside…why did he feel like this? He had only known the girl for a short while.

'But you've dreamt about her longer,' his mind reminded.

"_**Calm down, kit. Just because you're telling her the truth, doesn't mean she'll hate you."**_

'_How can you be so sure…what I have to tell her isn't easy,'_

"_**No, but she's too kind a spirit to just toss you into the darkest corner of her mind. Think about that, kit."**_

Naruto took the Kyuubi's words to heart. 'The darkest corner of her mind…'

Turning to Kagome, Naruto grabbed her shoulders.

"Before I take you to the Uchiha District, I need you to tell me what you remember the night you were blinded."

Kagome (P.O.V.)

'He's being too quiet…' Kagome thought, a nervous feeling sinking into the pit of her stomach. She felt chills, though it will still quite sunny out. She just wished that her friend would say something, hearing him was the only comfort she had…

Suddenly, he stopped and he nearly scared the life out of her when he grabbed her shoulders in a gentle, yet firm hold. What he said next had her quivering again, but not from him being quite, oh no. This time, it was because of the memories she knew would surface.



Otogakure

Karin looked in both directions, hoping that Sasuke was still out training with Suigetsu and Jugo and not in his room, which she was currently trying to sneak into.

"Yes," she hissed, her red eyes glittering in success. No one was in the room. Sasuke's room.

Walking in, she began to crawl onto his bed, smelling his sheet covers and his pillows and moaning when his scent washed over her. Rubbing her cheek on his pillow, she gave it a kiss before sitting up and crawling out of the bed.

"Mm, I wonder what he hides in his dressers," Karin murmured thoughtfully. Walking over to the dark mahogany dresser, she began to search amongst his clothes.

"Oh, what's this?" Her hand had come in contact with a slippery paper of some sort, when she pulled it out she realized it was a photograph. Turning it over, she laughed lightly.

An 8-year-old Sasuke sat with his eyes closed and a huge grin on his face. There was an older looking kid next to him who had long raven hair tied in a ponytail, and eyes dark and cold. There was a calm smirk on his face though, as he rested a hand on Sasuke's head, his other hand was wrapped around another 8-year-old. It was a girl, with pretty blue eyes and long black hair framing her face. She looked remarkably like the two boys who were next to her.

"_What are you doing in my room?"_

Karin jumped and shivered at the cold voice that greeted her. Turning around quickly, Karin smirked and sauntered over to Sasuke.

"Hey there, handsome." She drawled, sliding a finger down the Uchiha's sweat covered chest. His onyx hair was slightly matted down onto his head from all the sweat, and his clothing stuck to him like a second layer of skin. His black eyes regarded her coldly.

"Get out."

Karin pouted, "Don't you want me to rub your back? Your muscles must be so sore, let me?" As she reached out to touch him again, he gripped her wrist tightly and dragged her to the door. She protested loudly, but he tossed her out of his room without a second though.

Sasuke (P.O.V.)

"Annoying girl," he growled as he walked over to his dresser to rearrange his belongings. As he looked for some clean clothes to put on after his shower, he noticed a small square in the middle of two shirts. Picking up the small photograph, he frowned deeply.

Beautiful blue eyes. Perfect smile. His twin sister.

"Kagome," he whispered quietly, his eyes leaving her frame for only a minute, regretting it immensely when he noticed the male in between them.

"Itachi." He glared hatefully at the male. Not only had the man he now refused to call his brother, kill his family…but he also killed his twin.

"Forgive me, Kagome…" He closed his eyes, remembering the way he just left her in his brother's hands.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke ran into the room he and his twin shared. Upon entering he immediately began to shake the little girl away. _

"_Get up, please get up!" Sasuke begged frantically._

_Kagome's eyelid's fluttered and she sat up, a confused and sleepy look in her eyes. _

"_Sasu-nii?"_

_The door slid open again and the twins looked towards the door to see Itachi. Sasuke quivered in fear and began to haul his twin sister out of bed, when a kunai whizzed past his ear and caused him to fall backwards._

_He watched with wide, and hurt eyes as Kagome called out their older brother's name. He watched as Itachi walked over to Kagome. And he watched as his nails pressed against those beautiful blue eyes._

'_No!' his mind screamed, if Itachi would do this to Kagome, then Sasuke would suffer a worst fate. He didn't look back, he just ran. He nearly tripped when Kagome's pain-filled cry reached his ears. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop. Itachi had killed them all, and now he was after him._

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke shook his head. Kagome was dead, she had to be. He hadn't seen her in over 6 years. She never returned to the academy, she never grew up; she never got to be a full-fledged ninja.

And yet.

Sasuke tilted his head, nibbling on his lower lip. He scowled when he caught himself doing that. He _never _tilted his head or bit his lower lip.

Kagome always tilted her head when confused. Always bit her lower lip when nervous.

Though he had come to terms with her death, he couldn't help but wonder. Was there more to what the nurses told him that day?

_**Flashback**_

"_They say that he's the only one who Itachi let live," a brown haired nurse spoke quietly. The nurse next to her stood with wide eyes, a shocked look on her face._

"_Oh no, he killed that pretty little girl also?"_

_**That was it**__. Turning away from the conversation the nurses were having about his family, Sasuke walked out of the hospital, into the storm; on his way home._

_No one noticed the boy leave; the two nurses began to talk in quick sentences._

"_No, she's alive. Kagome Uchiha is now blind and will be going into rehab, she will be in the care of our medic-nins."_

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke gripped the photograph, his eyes wide and his body shaking. No, it couldn't be. He didn't want to stay in the hospital, hearing the nurses whispering about the tragic accident, but he never heard the response that the nurse would give about his younger twin. Could it be possible…?

"_Sasu-nii," _

Sasuke gasped, bringing his hands up to his head. Water blue eyes flashed through his brain.

"Ka-Kagome?"

The water blue eyes began to swirl with red, and they became smaller, fire swirling inside of them.

"No, not Kagome…Naruto." Sasuke surmised. And then he could feel him. Naruto, gripping onto his shoulders. He couldn't see anything though…all he saw was a white cloth in front of his eyes.

"Wh-What is this?" Sasuke asked himself. His eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards, his back thumping the floor.

He had been looking…through the eyes of his twin sister.

He had been seeing Naruto, through Kagome's eyes. This meant…

"She's alive," Sasuke whispered as his eyes closed, welcoming the darkness.

Ichiraku Ramen.

It had taken some doing, but Naruto convinced Kagome that they should eat before they made their way to the Uchiha District. Kagome reluctantly agreed, so now here they were, eating ramen.

"D you need help with the chopsticks?" Naruto asked, clicking around his own chopsticks.

Kagome gave him an amused smile, "I'm blind, not crippled." She giggled.

Naruto smiled and began to slurp up his noodles. Kagome's head tilted at the slurping noise and she turned he head to Naruto, who blushed.

"Uh, sorry about that. I can be a real messy eater-"

_**SLURP!**_

Naruto gaped at the girl.

Kagome laughed and licked her lips, having slurped down a mouthful of noodles.

Naruto laughed out loud with her. Who knew?

Naruto then sighed, a serious look on his face. "You still have to tell me what happened, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I know…" Shaking her head sadly she repeated, "I know."



Well, hopefully that cleared some things up.

Next chapter, we learn what Kagome remembers and Orochimaru pays a little visit.

Well following up on the votes!

Nar/Kag/Ita: about 7 votes.

Nar/Kag: 2 votes.

Sasu/Kag/Ita: 1 vote

Any other suggestions???

REVIEW!


	6. Nightmares and News

DISCLAMIER: DON'T OWN. WILL NEVER OWN. SOOOO SAD.

Chapter 6. Nightmares and News.

Kagome twitched nervously. Her legs were drawn up to her chest and her arms were around her knees. This wasn't right! Her dear mother had told her that she should never be in a male's bed, unless they were already married. Yet here she was, sitting on her best friends bed.

Naruto noticed her discomfort and blushed. "If…if this bothers you, we could always go back outside," he murmured. He rather liked the idea of having Kagome in his bed. He was still a bit young to even consider bedding her, mind you. He just liked the way she looked. Her black hair was an excellent contrast to the white of his walls. She just looked too damn adorable.

Kagome gave him a sweet smile. "No, it's fine. I trust you completely, Naru-chan." She beamed.

Naruto smiled back and walked over to the bed, making sure to sit a few feet away from her. "Well, want to start?"

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and nibbled on her lower lip. After a few silent minutes, she began. "I had just learned the Fireball Jutsu."

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome rolled onto her back, small pout on her lips. What was all the noise?_

_She had been sleeping peacefully, exhausted yes, but also very happy. She finally managed to perform the Fireball Jutsu! With some more practice, she was certain she would perfect it!_

_**Thump.**_

_Moaning, Kagome brought the covers up to her eyes. She was too sleepy and she hopes that whoever was making the noises would soon stop._

_**End Flashback.**_

"I was honestly too tired to even think about getting up and looking for the source of the noise," Kagome told the blonde, her fingers twisting into the lower hem of her yukata. "I just figured mama was still waiting for Sasuke to get home, or that father and Itachi were talking."

Naruto nodded. "Okay,"

Kagome sighed, "Minutes later, I realized something was wrong."

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome! Wake up, Please wake up!"_

_Kagome tried to squirm away from her brother's trembling hands. He was shaking her so roughly, it was actually beginning to hurt. Whimpering, Kagome reluctantly began to sit up._

"_What's wrong, Sasu-nii?" Kagome asked, yawning lightly. Once she saw the frantic look on her twin brothers face, she sat up straighter. "Sasu-nii?"_

_**SLAM**_

_Kagome looked to the direction of the door to see their older brother standing with a scowl on his face. _

"_Itachi-niki?" Kagome blinked and turned to look at Sasuke as he began to tug on her again, trying to get her out of bed. She almost complied, when something sharp and shiny raced past her twin's face, causing him to leap backwards. Turning to her older brother, she watched as he walked behind her._

"_Itachi-niki?" Kagome inwardly gasped when her brothers hand covered her eyes. She couldn't see. A few minutes later, she felt something sting her eyes. At first it hurt a little, then it started hurting a lot. _

_She began screaming, feeling her older brothers nails sink into her eyes. Her mind was reeling. Why was he doing this? Where was Sasuke? Mama, Papa? As she continued to cry out in pain, her body shut down. Her eyes closed tightly, she slipped into a frightful sleep._

_**End Flashback.**_

At the end of her memory, Kagome was shaking. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and soft choking noises were escaping her throat.

"Oh…Oh no…please no," Kagome begged, her hands coming up to her eyes. Removing the ribbon around her eyes, she paced a hand on her cheek, feeling the dampness. Moving her hand up to her eyes, she let out a loud sob. "Itachi…naze?!"

Naruto watched as his friend cried. His mind was in turmoil. Should he…?

Naruto circled his arms around his friend and gently pulled her into his lap, almost immediately, he noticed that she began to cling onto him. Naruto's heart broke at her sobs, and he only wished that her pain would soon end.

_**Nightmare Room.**_

_He ran. He didn't know where he was running to, but he just knew that he had to get away. There was no way he would live if he stayed in this place._

_The house was cast in an eerie shadow, dark shapes and figures running along the walls. Passing through corridors and walkways, he looked for a certain person, one who would grace him with light._

_Turning a corner, he slid open a door and he found himself looking on as a tall, black haired male touched a huddled figure near the corner of the bed. It didn't take him much time to figure out that the male was touching an eight-year-old Kagome. At first he thought he knew who the male was, and then he saw with his own eyes who it was._

"_**You**__." He lunged towards the older male and lurched his fist forward, throwing all his body weight into the punch, only to have his wrist caught in a vise-like grip. The Uchiha princess was crying silently, and this only fueled his anger._

_The man chuckled. "Why do you try? Is it worth risking your life?"_

_Her growled, getting annoyed with this man's voice. _

"_**She is more important to me than anything! I will keep her from you, and you shall not break her!"**_

_Another chuckle, this time close to his ear. "Ah, Naruto. You shall fail to save Little Kagome," Orochimaru leaned closer to him, his voice a mere whisper in the wind, _

"_Just as you failed to save Sasuke!"_

_**End Nightmare Room.**_

Naruto gasped as his eyes snapped open, he looked around frantically for a few minutes before he realize he was in the safety in his room. He felt a light and comfortable weight on his chest and he looked down. Naruto smiled.

Kagome's raven black hair curtained his chest and her non-seeing eyes were closed peacefully. She had cried herself to sleep last night, in his arms. He followed shortly though, taking time only to maneuver her onto his chest and covering them with his covers.

"_You shall fail to save Little Kagome, __**just as you failed to save Sasuke!**__"_

Naruto glared at the ceiling. All the anger must have upset Kyuubi, because the fox was now probing his mind.

"**What's the matter, kit?"**

Naruto ran his fingers through Kagome's silky hair.

"_Kyuubi? Sasuke chose to go to Orochimaru, right?"_

**The Kyuubi pondered this for a while.**

"**Of course he did. He told you himself, did he not? It was his own decision, no one forced him go."**

Naruto exhaled through his nose. Kagome would never go to Orochimaru, and today, he would tell her everything. How Itachi murmured their clan, how Sasuke became so cold and then joined Orochimaru. _And _how they were going to use her to find both of them.

"_Your right. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't save him. But I will save Kagome. Even if my life has to end."_

After a while, Naruto noticed Kagome being to stir. Grinning playfully, he ran his fingers up her back, causing her to giggle.

"Morning, sleeping beppin." Naruto sang, causing Kagome to smile.

"Mm, good morning." Kagome blushed when she realized their position, "Onegai, Naruto! I must be so heavy," Naruto pulled her back down and held her close.

"Relax, I've carried dogs heavier than you." Naruto then frowned.

"Kagome, I really need to tell you something."

Kagome nodded against his chest. "I'm listening…"

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well…"



Itachi kept his eyes on Pein while he spoke. He had the feeling that the news he was going to announce was not going to good.

"We're going to hold off on the kidnapping of the Shukaku for a few days. We've come by the information that Orochimaru is interested in someone that resides in Konoha. Our sources tell us it's a 15 year old girl," Pein looked towards Itachi, "From the Uchiha clan."

Itachi stiffened as many pairs of eyes turned towards him. Orochimaru. Why was that snake after Kagome? And how did he know that she was alive?

Deidara blinked, "You have a sister, un? And you left her alive, un?!"

Kisame was also rather surprised, but he decided to keep his eyes on Itachi's expression rather than saying anything.

The other remaining members watched either Itachi or Pein in confusion and surprise. Hidan and Kakuzu were as emotionless as Itachi, although they had their eyes trained on the 19 year old. Tobi had his head tilted at an odd angle, staring at Pein along with Zetsu.

Konan stood next to leader, her eyes closed.

"Well, Itachi. Is there something so valuable about your dear sister?" Pein asked, his tone laced with amusement.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Closing his eyes, he relished the darkness behind his lids before he re-opened his eyes, revealing the Sharingan.

"There are no other Uchiha members but Sasuke and I."

Pein glanced towards Konan and then back at Itachi, "Well, it was actually Sasuke who told Orochimaru of this. Sasuke saw the nine-tailed fox through the girl's eyes, and after waking up, told Orochimaru about it."

Itachi inwardly snarled. His foolish younger brother.

Pein shrugged off the glare Itachi sent his way and turned, "We leave for Konoha at dawn."

Itachi walked away from the group, a scowl on his face.

Damn the Akatsuki.

Damn Orochimaru.

**Damn, Damn Sasuke.**



Oh I'm tired…so very tired. Not from writing though, stupid school. !!

Well, thank you all who reviewed,

illusions reality

iheartanime43

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami

Xieyen

Purp1ebabe

Kage Otome

MysticalSpirits

KuroXTenshi

Mia1837

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

Hotshorty

Lady of the west Kagome

Yumetsukihime

Kagome Lady Of Darkness

Crimson-rose-blossoms

Kagome Yuki Niwa

xXmAnGa-LuVrXx

disneyrulz23

Anime Punk Kitty

S.T. Nickolian

Now then, concerning the couples.

We have

Nar/Kag/Ita: 8 votes.

Sas/Kag/Nar: 2 votes.

Sas/Kag/Ita: 4 votes.

Sas/Kag/Ita/Naru: 3 votes.

Nar/Kag: 2 votes.

Voting for the couples will last till the final confrontation of all 4 characters. Itachi, Sasuke, Kagome and Naruto and I'm pretty sure that'll be in the later chapters, till then keep voting.

Next chapter: Naruto begins the story of he and Sasuke, then gets interrupted.

Well, review!

**Naze: **_Why?_

**Beppin: **_Beauty._

**Onegai: **_Please._

LATER!!!!


	7. Confusion

_**DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN. WILL NEVER OWN.**_

Chapter 7. Confusion.

**Konoha, Naruto's apartment.**

"Kagome, I just want you to know…I really, _really _care about you. I know this will hurt you, but I have to tell you what happened with your clan."

Kagome was a bit anxious. Naruto was usually so funny, bright, and now…he sounded so serious.

"Naruto, I told you already, I trust you _completely_. Tell me what happened." Kagome felt around for her best friend's hand, and smiled when Naruto tied their hands together.

Naruto licked his lips, thinking for a while, before starting. "You might have already guessed that Itachi was a bit crazy," he paused for a minute, "On the night he did this to you, he murdered the Uchiha Clan only minutes before."

Kagome's grip on his hand's tightened.

"He left Konoha. Two years ago, we heard of a group of people, called the "Akatsuki" Your brother's a member."

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip, "Is the group…?"

Naruto sighed, "I guess you could call them murderers."

Kagome nodded, her lips forming a silent "oh".

Naruto sighed, "About…Sasuke,"

Kagome frowned. Naruto sounded sad.



_**Akatsuki**_

They were actually going. All of them. No partners of two, all in an actual group were heading towards Konoha.

'What do they even want with her?' Itachi thought, his eyes narrowing at the one leading the group.

'She's blind, I doubt she's learned to fight…is it possible that just maybe-'

Kisame tapped his shoulder, a slightly annoyed look on his face. If Itachi hadn't known any better, he would have thought Kisame looked _hurt_.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Kisame hissed.

Itachi glared at him. "I do not have a sister."

Kisame glared back, "_Bullshit._ Not horse shit, not cow shit. _Bullshit_, Itachi."

Itachi had to clench his fists to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Such a moron.

"She is not of importance, she should be dead." _Liar._

Kisame snorted, "Oh yeah? So why isn't she?"

Itachi glared holes into Pein's back. 'Damn you,' he inwardly cursed before sliding a look at Kisame. "Sasuke stopped me." _**Lying coward. Stupid lie by the way.**_

Kisame stood quiet, before he brought a sleeve up to cover his face.

Itachi glared at the quaking shoulders. Bastard was laughing at him.



_**Otogakure**_

Sasuke stared. For a long time.

Orochimaru stared back, a smirk on his face. "Well?"

Sasuke glared, "Why won't you do it?"

Orochimaru grinned, "She won't come to me willingly. You're her brother, Sasuke-kun. Her _**twin**_ brother."

Sasuke thought of his sister for a few minutes, before he remembered another piece of his puzzle, "What about the dobe?"

Orochimaru smiled. "It's been two years. I'm sure he'd be…_happy_, to see you."

Sasuke glared, but what Orochimaru said wasn't what bothered him. What was that blonde idiot doing with his sister?



Naruto glared at the covers of his bed, tears clouding his vision. He could feel Kagome's smooth hand underneath his shirt, rubbing his back soothingly. Why had he started crying!?

Kagome hugged Naruto's sides, "It's alright, Naruto. It'll be okay,"

Naruto closed his eyes tightly. "No…I can't even mention what happened without crying like some sort of priss…am I really this weak? So weak, that I can't even tell you of your own family?"

Kagome frowned, "This isn't your fault Naruto, none of it is."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and sighed, leaning backwards, it took him a few minutes to realize that he was far too comfortable to be leaning on his wall.

"Kagome! Oh, eh, sorry!" Naruto babbled, blushing brightly. Kagome stood still, one arm across her breasts and the other covering her flaming face. Naruto groaned and slammed his head into the wall, tearing an upset cry from the blushing girl next to him.

"Naruto, don't do that," Kagome chastised, reaching up to rub his forehead. Naruto licked his lips and stared at Kagome's moving mouth. She was talking…only he couldn't hear a thing.

"You could really hurt yourself and-mmph'

Naruto growled and pressed his lips harder against the petal-soft mouth. He couldn't control himself, and he felt horrible…but.

Kagome was currently in inner turmoil. What was he doing? Her head was spinning, but she didn't want to upset him, and she _did _like him…

"Well, well."

Naruto tore himself free from Kagome and glared at the smirking person in the window.

"Perverted old man."



Well, bit of fluff, even though I _**absolutely **_**hated **this chapter. Honestly, I have the biggest headache, but I wanted to get something done. I did not feel like letting anyone down, even though I think this chapter did just that.

Next chapter will be much, _much _better, I assure you. I'm already working on it.


	8. Two New Friends

DISCLAIMER: THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME.

Chapter: 8. Two new friends.

"You perverted old man! How long were you here!?"

Jiraiya laughed loudly and hopped into Naruto's room through the window. Taking a seat in between both teens, he wrapped his arms around them, "Ah, young love! Good for you kiddo, she's a catch!"

Kagome was blushing, her head downcast and her fingers twisting in her hair. Naruto sighed hopelessly as Jiraiya continued to prattle on.

"-After knowing each other only _three weeks! _Kinda makes you wonder what you two would do in a month, hm??"

Naruto yelped and tackled Jiraiya around the waist, causing them both to topple off the bed. Landing on the laughing sannin's stomach, Naruto began to punch at his chest and pull on his long white mane.

Kagome tilted her head, she had an idea what the two were doing but wasn't sure. The minute she felt the bed rise without their weight, she surmised that they had either fallen of or one was tackled causing both to fall over.

"Neh Naruto-chan, how about we go see the rest of your friends?" Kagome piped up, hopping off the bed and walking over to the two.

Naruto rolled off Jiraiya and grinned, "Huh? Oh, sure!"



Shikamaru yawned, an arm slung over his eyes. Training with his father was such a drag, and always so exhausting.

'Well, what now?' he thought, rolling onto his stomach and stretching lazily. 'No clouds to watch…sleep.'

Closing his eyes, Shikamaru waited for sleep to come his way. After a few seconds, he was knocked out.

"**ZzZzZz"**

Sadly, Shikamaru would be rudely awakened.

"**Shikamaru!!!"**

Something heavy and hard landed on his back. Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly. **He was being attacked!**

Groping around for something to fight back with, he ended up turning around and shoving a handful of _grass_ into…Naruto's mouth.

"You idiot!" Shikamaru yelled.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and gagged, spitting out the grass and leaning backwards to reveal a girl behind him.

Shikamaru blinked. Could she see with that around her eyes? And, why was she wearing Naruto's clothes?

The girl was giggling; Shikamaru watched as she kneeled down and helped Naruto into a sitting position. The oversized shirt she wore was long, reaching her at least to thighs, and pure white. Covering her legs were a pair of gray sweatpants, baggy enough to fall at the waist. The small pair of shinobi sandals that Naruto had outgrown were covering her feet, and that white ribbon was covering her eyes.

"Your so troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru grunted, leaning up onto his elbows. He rolled his eyes when Naruto flashed him a wide grin.

"Ha! Be honored, I could have just ignored you and let anyone attack you! But no, I take time off from introducing Kagome to everyone in the village to help you!"

Shikamaru poked Naruto on the forehead. "Sure. Speaking of your new friend, who is she?"

Naruto smacked himself in the forehead, "Oh, right! Shikamaru, this is Kagome!"

Shikamaru smiled at the girl and reached out to shake her hand when his own hand was grabbed by Naruto, "No, Shika…Kagome is blind." Naruto whispered softly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened before he nodded slightly. "Well, it's very nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Likewise Shikamaru-sama."

"Sama?" Shikamaru tilted his head. Kagome nodded an honored smile on her lips.

"Yes of course, you are a Jounin as Naru-chan has said, yes? The one who lead a squad at the age of 13. You are at a higher level than us."

Shikamaru blinked. "Oh? So, what rank are you? Chunnin? Genin?"

Kagome frowned sadly and lowered her head. Naruto rubbed her back and turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Kagome is not a shinobi. Kagome is…of the Uchiha clan."

Shikamaru held back a gasp of surprise. 'Uchiha?'

"When she lost her sight, she was sent to rehab. She hasn't been in the village in over 7 years. Yesterday and today are her first days back."

Shikamaru swallowed heavily and focused on Kagome, "I'm sorry. I didn't know, I promise."

Kagome shook her head, "Oh no, Shikamaru-sama…don't feel bad. I have come to terms with it and I know what happened that night."

Shikamaru sighed, and then glanced at Naruto. When had he met this girl?

Naruto startled him by bouncing up, "Well, sorry Shika! I gotta introduce Kagome to some more people, so we'll catch ya later!"

Kagome smiled and walked hand-in hand with Naruto. "It was nice meeting you, Shikamaru-sama!"

Shikamaru nodded, still puzzled. "You too," he murmured, watching them leave.



Sasuke stared up at the ceiling of his room. Sprawled out on his bed, he wondered how it was that the dobe and his twin met. He also wondered why they were together, but what he wondered about most was…

'Why did you leave her alive…?' Sasuke's thoughts were of his older brother.

'Why leave Kagome and I alive, but kill everyone else? Was it to kill her later and use that to boost up my hatred towards you? No? Then why?'

Sasuke turned onto his side, his eyes closing. _"Why?"_



He felt a nagging feeling. And it wasn't because Kisame was bitching at him to walk faster, oh no that was just annoying.

He just felt that something was going to happen. The only question on his mind was, what _was_ going to happen?

"What's wrong with you? Come on, we're almost 15 feet away from the others," Kisame whined.

Itachi glared, coal black eyes glinting, "_Be quiet._"

Kisame watched as Itachi walked ahead of him and glared, flipping the PMSing Uchiha the bird. _'Bitch.'_



"I've gotta introduce you to Sakura so you could go shopping," Naruto watched as Kagome adjusted the sleeves of the shirt, _his _shirt, so that they would fall past her elbows.

Kagome giggled, "It's fine Naru-chan. Your clothes smell nice."

Naruto grinned and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Kaggy. Although that's probably only because you're sweet smell is on them now."

Kagome tilted her head, "How do you know I smell sweet?"

Naruto grimaced. 'Dumb blonde! She still doesn't know that you have a fluff ball inside you!'

"**I am NOT a fluff ball!"**

"_Yeah, yeah, go back to bed.'_

**grumbles**

"Eh heh, strong nose?" Naruto twitched,

Kagome nodded, "Okay."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto looked ahead and spotted a familiar Jounin in a tree. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver haired Jounin turned his eye from his book, to the two people below.

"Oh, hey there Naruto. How's training going?"

"Great! Oh, hey, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my sensei, Hatake Kakashi!"

Kagome smiled and waved in the direction she heard the voice come from.

"It's nice to meet you Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi hopped down from the tree and narrowed his eyes when he realized who the girl was.

Uchiha, Kagome.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome-chan."

Naruto grinned and gently pushed Kagome into Kakashi. At the confused tilt of her head, Naruto leaned down and whispered something into her ear, causing her eyes to go wide and turn to Kakashi.

"You have the Sharingan?"

Her question surprised him a bit; he quickly collected himself and smiled. "Yes I do. Only in one eye, though."

Kagome watched him for a while. "How is that possible?"

Kakashi and Naruto shared a look. This would take a while to explain.



_**YO!**_

I kinda like this chapter, and the next is going to reveal something that I actually dreamt about. It has to do with a special type of _Sharingan_ one that only our little Kagome can use XD.

Wow, a lot of people are going for the foursome now **0o**

**NO MATTER!!!!!!! **

I admit it, I never really planned to EVER make a story with a foursome. I'd be surprised if I could get away with an actual lemon, but damn it I WILL TRY!!!

I'LL DO WHAT I CAN AND AVE IT CHECKED OUT BY A FEW OF MY PEEPS, BEFORE I POST IT.

Review please?

AND ALL WHO REVIEW ARE THE MOST AWESOME OF AWESOMENESS!

**P.S. MY CHAPTERS **_**WILL**_** BE GETTING LONGER, I PROMISE!**


	9. Kakashi's Sharingan and

**DISCLAIMER: ****NOPE DON'T OWN. WILL NEVER OWN. AND I DIE KNOWING THAT I NEVER DID OWN.**

Chapter 9. Kakashi's Sharingan and A Visitor from the _**Past**_.

'_This is ridiculous.'_ Sasuke thought. For about 3 hours, he had done nothing but stay in his room and stare at the small picture of himself and his siblings. Orochimaru had made it clear. In 7 days, Kagome would be taken from Konoha and brought to Otogakure. Why? He could only guess. It wasn't Orochimaru who would be going though.

"Imouto…" His obsidian eyes traced the features of her face, stopping at her eyes. Who knew that an Uchiha would ever have eyes like that? They were so lovely…so captivating.

Why was she alive? Did Itachi do it just to rob him the chance of growing up with his own twin?

"Kagome, wait for me…"



Kagome waited patiently for Kakashi and Naruto to finish sparring. The silver haired Jounin had promised to tell her about how he retrieved the Sharingan, but only after he and Naruto had a little training.

'_I wish I had learned more than just to kick, punch, and that one Jutsu…'_ Frowning, Kagome thought of what the nurses in the hospital always told her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Try not to strain yourself, sweetie," the blonde haired medic-nin told her, placing an arm behind her back to help settle her._

_Kagome only frowned. "I'm alright! I'm not just some helpless little girl, I'm an Uchiha, and I'm going to be a great ninja!"_

_The blond sighed softly. "Oh sweetie, just be happy you're __**alive**__." And with those words, she left the stunned 9 year old girl's hospital room._

_Kagome closed her unseeing eyes and struggled with the tears. Her clan…her mother, father, and her dearest brothers…gone. __**Dead.**_

"_I will not stay like this forever, I __will__ become a ninja," Taking out a small paper fan that she found on her pillow a few morning's ago, she stared down at it. The red and white symbol of the Uchiha Clan. "I promise."_

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome tilted her head as the noises that she had previously been hearing stopped. Were they done? She blinked when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Naruto?" There was no reply.

Suddenly, she had an odd feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. After a few seconds, someone lifted her up, and her back was pressed into a sweaty chest.

"Ewww!"

Familiar laughter echoed in her ears. 

"Naruto!" Kagome turned around in the blonde's arms and pinned him to the floor.

Kakashi chuckled and watched the two teens wrestle around. Naruto had never been so playful with someone, and now here he was, playing with a girl!

"That was so mean, Naru-chan!" The blonde only laughed harder and poked the girl beneath him on her sides, causing her to giggle also. 

"Well, Kagome. Shall we talk?" Kakashi smiled when Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Hai!"



Itachi stared down at his reflection in the water. His coal black eyes sneered back at him, the frown on his lips settling into a grim line.

'What could they possibly want with her…What could be so important about Kagome that they decided to stop the hunt for the one-tailed Shukaku just to look for _her._'

Itachi removed his cloak and the rest of his clothes. For a while, he simply stared at his physique, before he walked into the water.

'It's been 6 years. She is 15, still a child.' He dove underneath the water and closed his eyes, relishing in the cold sweeping around him. 

'But still...if we do find her…' His eyes opened, a determined look etched on his face. 

'She is _**mine.**_'

Splashing up to the surface, he tossed his hair behind him and glared over at Kisame, who was sputtering something incoherent. 

"What is it?"

Kisame opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to decide against it. He merely shook his head and turned around.

Itachi would have murmured him if he found out that Kisame thought he was a woman in the water and was on his way to flirt with him.



Kakashi waited for the girl's reaction. She was quiet for a long time; Naruto had begun to worry the second that she had refused to speak.

"…Obito?" she asked quietly, her lower lip sucked into her mouth. Her hands were fisted in the shirt she wore, and her feet were criss-crossed against Naruto's. 

Kakashi nodded, "I owe a lot to him…he was my best friend. When Rin was kidnapped, Obito wasted no time in going to save her. I followed only when Obito's words knocked sense into me, he manifested his Sharingan but then was crushed in a rock slide…I was the one who should have been crushed, but Obito pushed me out of the way. After that Obito told Rin to implant his remaining Sharingan eye into my damaged eye socket…and that's how I got it."

Kagome had been listening very carefully. Itachi had been 6 when Obito was still alive, she and Sasuke 2. Obito would always enjoy telling them about the academy and his missions. Then, her father gave news that Obito was dead. No one ever told her how his death came to be, and now she knew.

Kakashi was surprised when Kagome suddenly hugged him. She held onto his so tightly, her small form quivering. He stood still, before hesitantly putting his arms around her. 

"Thank you for telling me, Kakashi-senpai. Obito will always be in my memories, and I'm sure you are in his." Kagome whispered quietly. 

Kakashi hugged her tighter and nodded. "You are welcome, Kagome."

Naruto smiled and rubbed Kagome's back. "Come on," he murmured, "Let's go."



"Damn it! Why is this so important, you arrogant prick? What are supposed to do with a normal girl?"

A golden eyed glare was the only response that the loud mouthed ninja received. The four man group walked at a leisure pace, seemingly taking their time. The one who had spoke was the one who was guarding the back, and the tallest one was in the front.

"Shut up, ya mutt. This mission is annoying enough and we don't need to hear your yapping voice every 5 seconds!" the one in middle, at the left hand of their leader snarled at the ninja in the back.

The one on the right side of their leader only hummed quietly to himself. He seemed to tuning out all that was happening, when the leader began to speak however he tuned in to listen.

"It is important, _**hanyou, **_because our father and Lady Hokage believe that this particular girl can be something special," golden eyes narrowed, "We will train her, and see how this goes. This is a mission given to us by our father, and as your sensei," said man turned and glared at his students, 'I expect us to complete it."

The other three Chunin glanced at each other before shrugging. If the Tsukikage of the Land of Stars thought there was importance in this girl, then there had to be. 



_**YO!**_

I know this isn't nearly a good enough chapter for all the time I took off, but hey, it was FCAT week and I was totally swamped. I promise the next chapter will be better!

Tsukikage: Moon Shadow: Inutaisho Takashi, the Tsukikage of the Land of Stars/The Village hidden in the Dusk.

Hehe, I didn't think I would input the guys already, but meh.

Can anyone guess who the guys are? XD.

REVIEW!


	10. Team Takashi

DJSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!

Chapter 10. TEAM TAKASHI!

"I thought that this was supposed to be some super big mission, ch! All we have to do is train some girl!" The amber eyed boy pouted angrily, his little doggy ears twitching at the top of his silver head. 

"I don't understand why you're complaining, Inuyasha, if our mission is to train this girl then train her we shall,"

The silver haired boy, now identified as Inuyasha, sneered in the black haired male's direction. "Sure, all you want to do is get a chance to grope this girl, you lecher."

The violet-eyes male frowned, "Your words hurt me."

Another black haired male howled with laughter. "Oh, he pinned you, Miroku!" Sparkling blue eyes met those of the grinning hanyou's. 

"Quiet down, Kouga." 

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at their leader. His long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail, enhancing the attention to the markings on his face. His sun-kissed eyes were trained upon his students, and he had a grim look on his face. 

"What is it, sensei?" Miroku asked, his fingers running over his staff.

"We are near. I want you all to _behave_," at this, Miroku turned to smirk at his team members. Inuyasha and Kouga merely scoffed.

"If I may, Sesshoumaru-sensei," at the nod from his leader, Miroku continued, "Is there something about this girl that implies that this will be a difficult mission?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Miroku was always the one to think out-side the box. "Hai."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "So what is it?"

"She is blind."



"I don't think I'm quite comfortable with this, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked up from the scroll she had been reading and gave Shizune a cross look. Her brow eyes glittered. 

"Shizune. Kagome is from the _Uchiha_ Clan, she has so much potential, we don't even know what she could do. I believe that Team Takashi will unlock her sealed powers."

Shizune closed her eyes, "She is _**blind**_. She may not even _have _the Sharingan, how can you be so sure that she won't crumble?"

Tsunade locked eyes with Shizune, "It's because I believe in her."

Shizune sighed, before a knock on the door interrupted them.

Turning towards the door, Shizune watched as four young men entered. 

"Well, you've made it." Tsunade grinned.



Kagome slurped the noodles up with a sigh of content. Her stomach had been bothering her ever since the memory of that morning. Even though she was blind, Kagome still had her hopes set on being a ninja. Hearing Naruto slurping next to her, she smiled. 

Naruto was her strength, her happiness, her best friend…if only…

"I wish I could see you…" Kagome murmured quietly.

Naruto's chopsticks stopped in mid-air. Kagome had been so quiet, but he heard what she said. And it hurt.

"Kagome," taking her small hands in his larger ones, his heart clenched painfully when he noticed her small from shaking.

Kagome held onto him, her voice going shaky, "I-It's not fair! You can see me…but I don't know what you…what you look like." She finished in a whisper.

Naruto swallowed roughly and pulled her into his arms, he shivered when he felt her tears begin to soak his neck. 

"Shh, Kagome-chan…I'm not worth your tears." 

Kagome clenched his hands tightly, her own hands burning red with the force of her grip.

"Of course you are. You're my best friend, the only who makes me feel…uhm…"

Naruto smiled, his heart was immediately filled with warmth. 

"It's okay, Kagome. I know _exactly _how you feel."



"I'm glad you understand the mission. The only another thing you need to know is that she will need time. You must be patient, and you must make her feel secured…Although we still don't know what Kagome's abilities may be, we don't want to risk it."

Sesshoumaru listened to the Fifth Hokage carefully; his head was inclined slightly, processing the information given to him. His squad was quiet, for the most part. It seemed as if they were interested in any information that might be given about the girl.

"I understand. I believe it would be a good idea to allow my team to meet the girl soon, rather than later. If you will…?" His last question was directed at Shizune, who nodded quickly and left the Hokage's office in search for Kagome.

"Your team will be housed along with Kagome so that she will be able to get used to your presence," Tsunade told him, "I have already had one of my own ninja to be her caretaker, and I don't think he wants to lose that job, if the two are together, it's best you let them be."

Sesshoumaru quirked a silver brow, "And if this ninja interrupts us while training her?"

Tsunade thought about it for awhile, "He will be spoken to, but if he does decide to interrupt, show him not to."

Inuyasha grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Hah, no way some kid is going to be able to get up once we _show_ him not to butt in."

Sesshoumaru grunted. "Quiet, Inuyasha."

Miroku coughed lightly before stepping in front of his sensei, causing Kouga to blink and Sesshoumaru to twitch, "Lady Hokage, there is something I have been meaning to ask you,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes upwards. '_Here it comes…_'

Tsunade looked at him suspiciously, "What is it?"

Miroku took her hand in his and turned it, running his finger lightly across her palm.

"Will you bear my child?"

BOOM SMACK CRASH!

Inuyasha and Kouga held each other shaking with laughter, while Sesshoumaru stared at his student with a grim expression.

'_What an idiot…'_



Shizune sighed. Where was Kagome? She had stopped and asked a couple of people, but none had an answer that would help her. She was just about to give up, when Ton-Ton snorted in her direction.

"What is it Ton-Ton?"

"**Oink!"**

"Do you know where Kagome is?"

"**Oink, oink!"**

Shizune nodded and followed her little friend as it led her in the direction she needed to get to.

Shizune looked up at the place where they had stopped and smacked herself in the forehead.

'_Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto, of course!'_

Walking into the Ramen stand, she found who she was looking for immediately. The small form of a girl was holding on tightly to the taller boy.

"Kagome-chan!" Shizune cried, walking over to the pain in a quick stride.

"Eh? Hey, Shizune, what's up?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face.

Shizune beckoned them to follow her. "Lady Tsunade wants to see Kagome,"

Kagome tilted her head, "Why?"

"Uh, she wants you to meet someone." Shizune said quickly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Who-?"

Shizune sighed, "Tsunade-sama will explain when we get there, come along."



'_What is this feeling? My heart…hurts.'_

Sasuke stared into his mirror and touched his eyes. They were watery.

'_What is this?'_

He frowned, thinking it was nothing, but then again….

'_Kagome…are you in pain?'_



**I like the way Sasuke and Kagome seem to have that twin vibe thingy XD.**

**Well, there you have it! **

**I hate to make Kagome seem all vulnerable, but trust me-SHE IS NOT.**

**XD**

**Next chapter: Kagome meets Team Takashi and has a lost memory after hearing their voices. AND we find out **_**where**_** the Team will be living, although I think it's quite obvious neh? I mean they do have to stay with Kagome.**

**Review!**

**P.S. **_**Gala Night, **_**also updated.**


	11. Meeting the Guys

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN

**DISCLAIMER: ****DON'T OWN!!**

Chapter 11. Meeting the Guys

"Hey, baa-chan."

Tsunade looked up at Naruto, and blinked. "Hai?"

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "The hell?" When she noticed Naruto wasn't staring at her, but at Kagome, she smirked.

Kagome was blushing, even though she couldn't see what she looked like, what Naruto had said had been enough to make her feel as if she looked great.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off. If someone would have waved their hand in front of his face, he probably would never have even noticed it. Kagome was wearing a short blue yukata, it reached to her thighs and the hem of it was designed with silver water ripples. Underneath the yukata, she wore a black cat-suit. The black sleeves went down to her wrists, were they ruffled up at the ends to cover her fingers. The black leggings covered her long legs completely, leaving only her ankles bare, but those were covered by dark blue ninja slippers. Her raven black hair was left loose and some parts of it spilled down her front while the rest strayed down to her back.

"One question. _**Why**_ is she dressed like that?" Naruto asked, with a raised brow.

Tsunade grinned. "Kagome will be training from now on. There have been great ninja's who overcame hardships such as blindness and made our village what it is today. We believe Kagome will have _immense_ power, and for that, she needs to train."

Kagome's lips parted, a slight gasp escaping her. _Training? __**She**__, was going to train?!_

Naruto grinned excitedly, "Really!? Is she going to be on Team 7 with me and Sakura-Chan!? Oh, and the other guy?"

Tsunade barely squelched a chuckle at the "fond" way the blonde recognized Sai. She coughed lightly, and then shook her head.

"No, Naruto. Kagome will be on her own team. Team Takashi."

Naruto blinked, "Who the heck are they?"

"_They_ are right behind you."

Naruto whirled around, and came face-to-face with a team of three, with an older male behind them. The two black haired males were currently eyeing Kagome with roaming eyes, desire rolling off them in waves. One silver haired male merely rolled his eyes and scoffed, his puppy ears twitching, while the eldest male narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"She the one?" the puppy-eared guy asked, a condescending look on his face. At Tsunade's nod, he stepped forward and took a closer look at Kagome.

Kagome jumped when she felt that she was being…_sniffed?_

"Uhm…?"

Inuyasha blinked and then crossed his arms, "Feh," The small red that crossed over his nose was noticed only by his elder brother, who inwardly smirked.

Miroku took the girl's hand in his, and placed a smooth kiss on her knuckles, "You, my lady, are gorgeous, if you will, bear me a son?"

Kagome blushed, "P-Pardon?" How could he even ask that!?

Naruto glared and pulled Kagome against him, her back to his chest, "No. She will not."

Miroku merely grinned charmingly, "Gentlemen, I believe we've met the ninja whom Tsunade was talking about."

Naruto merely scowled.

Tsunade chuckled, "Naruto, Kagome. Let me introduce you to, Houshi Miroku, Okami Kouga, Taisho Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Team Takashi."



**Hebi**

Sasuke sighed. He was getting very annoyed and very quick.

"So, why are you starting to think of her now? She can't be all that important you if you start thinking of her _now._"

"Karin. _**Shut the fuck up.**_"

Karin stared at her partner, and crush, in shock. "W-what?"

"The _only_ reason why I've never thought of her till now is because I've always thought she was **dead**, and even then I always felt a _pulling_ in my chest that I _**couldn't**_ explain and now that I know what it is, I'm going to keep thinking of her till I _find_ her."

With those words, Sasuke nodded at his other two partners and jumped ahead of the red haired girl, leaving her in a state of shock.

'_No matter how long it takes, no matter how much I suffer, I will come for you. My imouto, my Kagome.'_



**Akatsuki**

"You know, you've been acting real _**fishy**_ lately, anything ya wanna talk about?"

Itachi glanced over at his blue-skinned partner. "No."

Kisame tilted his head, "You sure? Nothing about this _sister_?" he wheedled.

Itachi removed his straw hat, and rubbed his temples, "Enough, Kisame. I have no need to tell you anything about her."

Kisame nodded reluctantly, "All right, all right."

After a few precious moments of silence, "Is she hot?"

WHAP!

Kisame hissed and rubbed his face, "You didn't have to hit me!"

Itachi dusted some imaginary dirt off his straw hat, and nodded solemnly and stiffly, "Yes, Yes I did."



"Whoa, whoa, whoa! They have to _live_ with her!? And in the Uchiha District, no less?"

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, don't be a pain. They would have no where to go, otherwise."

Naruto growled. "No. Absolutely not!"

Tsunade glared and crossed her arms, "Keep your voice down. This is a great time for Kagome and for the guys to get to know each other."

Naruto shook his head, "She will not be staying with them all by herself!"



"So, Kagome, are you excited?" Kouga asked, a lazy smirk on his lips.

Kagome smiled, "Oh yes, I can't wait to start training,"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "We will not go easy on you, and the only way you will learn is if we work you till you can't walk."

Miroku grinned lecherously, "And _work_ you we shall,"

Kagome giggled and shook her head, "You know, I could swear I heard your voice before," her statement was directed to Sesshoumaru, who hid a smirk from his students.

"Perhaps-" Sesshoumaru stopped when two blondes exited the Hokage's office.

"Naruto will also be living with you all, he has promised to _behave._ Neh, Naruto?"

Naruto locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and nodded stiffly, "Hai."

Sesshoumaru smirked.

'Looks like the Jinchuuriki likes our little miko.'



**Maaaah, I hate school XD.**

**Well, more comedy from Kisame and Itachi, we find out why Sasuke never thought of Kaggy since now (for those who wondered XD), and Naruto is pissed. XD**

**P.s. Gala Night, also updated. XD.**


	12. Dream or Vision?

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN

**DISCLAIMER: ****DON'T OWN!!**

Chapter 12. Dream…or….Vision?

Naruto led his best friend and her new team mates to the Uchiha Mansion. He was still a bit annoyed at the fact that they would all be living together. He had no desire to live with four men he didn't know, but he would do this before leaving them alone with Kagome.

"Naru-chan?"

Naruto turned his head, blue eyes questioning, "Hm?"

Kagome tilted her head, "Are you alright?"

Naruto grinned and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Hai, I'm okay." He pulled her a few feet ahead of the others behind them and began to talk to her in a hushed tone.

The ones left behind all narrowed their eyes, different thoughts running through their minds. Inuyasha and Kouga both growled quietly. Kouga because he was actually enjoying the girl's presence, and Inuyasha because he felt the blonde kid was interfering with them gaining any knowledge about the girl. Miroku merely smiled a grim smile. He knew that training the girl would be difficult with the ninja in the way.

The only that seemed to not care was Sesshoumaru, but then again, when has the Jounin ever shown emotion so often? Never. He merely tilted in eyebrow before dismissing the situation.

"Alright!" the blonde announced, "We're here."

All four ninja looked up at the Uchiha District and were silently impressed. It was big and it would be useful for them while training Kagome. It seemed that each of them could have their own room and not be bothered by the presence of the others.

"Good. We will remain here for the rest of the day and in the morning Kagome's training will begin." Sesshoumaru told them.

Kagome smiled, seemingly soothed by the sound of the of the Jounin's voice. A second later she felt a gentle tugging on her hand.

"Come on Kagome-Chan," Naruto murmured, turning in the direction of the head Uchiha's district.

Sesshoumaru watched them go, a slight frown tugging at his lips. This could prove to be a problem. How was his team supposed to interact with the girl, if the blonde Kyuubi vessel continued to lead her away?



"We should be there in a couple of weeks. No sooner or later."

Glaring at the ground beneath him, Itachi inwardly cursed Pein's words.

A few weeks. That's all and then-

"_Itachi!"_

Gritting his teeth, Itachi turned to Kisame, "_**What?" **_he snarled.

Sniffing indifferently at the tone of voice his partner used, Kisame crossed his arms, "Relax. I'm done badgering you about this sister; all I want from you is your thoughts on something."

Sighing, Itachi closed his eyes, "Hai?"

"Do you think Sasuke knows were going to Konoha to kidnap this sister of yours?"

Itachi frowned thoughtfully.

That was a good question.



Kagome breathed in the familiar air of her room. Nothing had changed, the beds were still in place…the _twin_ beds.

"Kagome?"

Smiling reassuringly, Kagome walked over and sat down on the bed opposite to Naruto.

"This was our room. Sasuke and mines. He slept on this bed, I slept on that one," She said, gesturing towards the one that Naruto was resting on.

"Oh, do you want to switch?" Naruto asked, quickly hopping off the bed.

Kagome giggled, her head shaking from left to right, "No, no. It's alright, I actually always wanted this bed," she mused lightly.

Flashing her a grin, Naruto leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "We should turn in, you start training tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

Nodding, Kagome rested her head on the pillow and buried her nose in it.

'_I can still smell him…I can still smell you, Sasuke…'_



Sasuke took his eyes off his resting companions to stare instead at the dark sky. The flames form the fire glowed around his face, making him look even paler than usual.

'_You're thinking of me…I can feel it. Just wait a bit longer, Imouto. A little longer…'_

Closing his obsidian eyes, Sasuke nibbled lightly on his lower lip.

'_Little longer…'_



"_Where am I?"_

_Sapphire blue eyes looked in all directions, she watched as all that was blurry before her slowly grew sharper. She still didn't know where she was, but it looked like a clearing. The only trees that were in her line of vision were all a good feet away. But-_

"_I-I can see!"_

_Footsteps from behind her caused her to spin around completely, her raven hair fluttering behind her like a curtain._

"_Imouto."_

_Shaking pale hands reached out to the boy a few feet away, "Sasu-nii?"_

_The black haired male smirked lightly and walked closer. As soon as he took the last couple of steps towards her, he was jerked back by an invisible force._

_Letting out a curse, Sasuke looked around, his Sharingan activated, preparing for a fight. He glanced in every direction and then glared hatefully at Kagome._

_No, not at Kagome…_

"_Get away from her."_

_Kagome blinked, he was staring at someone behind her, which meant-_

_Turning her head, Kagome let out a small gasp, "Tachi-niki?"_

_The taller Uchiha glanced down at her, Sharingan also activated. His long hair was left loose, the dark strands framing his face attractively._

"_Brothers?"_

_Kagome held out a hand to each of them, hoping they'd take it. When they made no move to come near each other, Kagome closed her eyes._

"_Step away from her, Itachi." Sasuke demanded._

_Itachi glared, "No."_

_Sasuke clenched his fists, "You made me believe she was dead! You never told me she was alive!" At the indifferent look on the older boy's face, Sasuke let out a cry and he leapt towards the other male, arm outstretched._

_Shoving Kagome out of the way, Itachi caught his younger brothers wrist and jerked it away from his face, slamming his own fit into the younger boy's jaw. _

_Kagome watched as Sasuke's arm began to glow blue, and watched as Itachi's Sharingan took the form of a pinwheel._

"_No, "she whispered, her eyes clenched tightly, "NO!!" her eyes snapped open, revealing the Sharingan._

_Both boy's looked up as a white light shot out from her eyes and they watched as the light slowly faded. When it dimmed down all the way, they gasped._

"_Her Sharingan…" Sasuke began._

"_..Is Silver…" Itachi concluded._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Looking around, he realized he must have fallen asleep. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he thought of the dream he had.

'_Was it a dream?'_ he asked himself. Licking his dry lips, he sucked in a deep breath before lowering his head into his arms.

Odd.



"Hey!!"

Itachi snapped back into reality with a painful jerk of his hair. Grabbing Kisame's wrist, he gripped it tightly, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut off your wrist with your own blade."

Kisame flexed his wrist, "Cuz, you were having a nightmare and I woke you up?"

Itachi stared at his partner.

Then he released the blue appendage from his grasp.

It was no nightmare…or dream, he thought to himself.



Kagome smiled lightly in her sleep.

Her brothers were both here, with her. And so was Naruto, she could feel him around her, and she could ask for nothing more.

Too bad she would receive more than she ever imagined.



_**Hello!!**_

_**Ah, well. No more work, only 10 more weeks of school!! To hell with grades for now!**_

_**I actually wrote this chapter in school, which is probably why it has so many errors.**_

_**Oh well, Review neh?**_


	13. First day of training!

Disclaimer: NOPE, I DON'T OWN…AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS WHY I'M SO BITTER, EL OH EL XD

Disclaimer: NOPE, I DON'T OWN…AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS WHY I'M SO BITTER, EL OH EL XD.

Chapter 13. First Day of Training!

Kagome snuggled deeper into the fabric underneath her. It was so soft and it smelt real good! But then-IT _BREATHED_!

"Eipe!!"

Struggling to sit up, Kagome stilled when two arms wrapped around her sides and a low grunt reached her ears, "Stop. Moving."

Letting out a small sigh, Kagome snuggled back into the person below her. "You scared me, Naru-chan,"

The blonde merely grinned lazily, "Part of the plan," he drawled, his voice a bit roughed up from sleep, it caused her to shiver.

"So mean," she breathed, a small blush on her cheeks. The blush only got darker when she felt Naruto's hands move down to her hips.

"Mmm, go back to sleep," he murmured, placing a kiss on top of her hair.

Kagome nodded, "Hai," she whispered.

The two teens were already starting to doze of when…

_SPLASH!_

Two cries, one manly and the other girly, came from the two soaked teens.

The male holding the water bucket merely grinned, a twinkle in his violet eyes.

"Rise and Shine, Kagome-San! Your first day of training has come!"

Kagome smiled happily, pushing her soaked hair behind her shoulders, "Oh, it seems it has," she giggled.

Naruto glared. '_Jerk_,' he thought, brushing at his clothes.

"Kagome-Sama I must say, you look lovely when wet. I hope you'll give me the privilege of seeing you wet another time?"

Naruto growled and stepped in front of Kagome protectively. "Come on, Miroku. Let's let Kags change." And with that, Naruto pulled Miroku out the door with him, leaving a confused Kagome behind.



Sesshoumaru looked down at his sleeping students and narrowed his eyes. Why was it that only Miroku managed to wake up on time?

"Get up." He ordered, roughly shaking his half-brother. The hanyou barked in reply and buried his face into the pillows, sighing in content. His disheveled white hair fanned out behind him, puppy ears twitching frantically in sleepy pleasure.

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back, disgusted and a bit afraid. '_He smells of arousal.'_

Shaking his silver locks, Sesshoumaru went over to Kouga, but the second he looked at the wolf, he decided to just walk out.

'_Disgusting.'_ The image of Kouga wearing nothing but his skin would forever haunt him.



Kagome sighed fretfully blowing her bangs out of her face. Not only could she not find anything to tie her hair back with, now she couldn't find her sandals! She managed to remember where she put the training outfit Tsunade had given her the day before but she was missing those two items.

"Stupid sandals, Stupid hair tie, Stupid hair!" Pouting, she murmured, "I'm going to cut you," to the long black strands.

"You will not!"

Jumping slightly, she turned around, "Neh? Naruto?"

The grinning blonde placed a finger on the pouting beauty's chest, and easily pushed her onto the bed. When said beauty opened her mouth to whine, he bent down and lifted her delicate foot. He placed the first sandal on her foot, and then repeated the motion with the other foot.

"Oh," a grateful smile emerged on her face, "Thanks Naru-chan!"

Naruto laughed, "No problem, you've got the cutest little feet!" He laughed uproariously at the blush staining her cream pale cheeks.

"Hmph!" standing, Kagome tossed her raven hair behind her. "Well, do I look okay?"

Naruto looked his friend over and smiled serenely. "You look great Kagome, you _always_ do."

Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you," she whispered.

Rubbing her back, Naruto then released her and grinned, "So, are you ready to train?"

"Hai!"



Miroku stood silent next to his sensei and smiled when Kagome -led by Naruto- arrived at the training spot. He heard a soft sigh come from Kouga, who after being pelted awake along with Inuyasha, seemed to be awe-struck at the beauty before them. A grunt from Inuyasha followed the sigh. Sesshoumaru though, merely gave them a nod.

"Good morning Kagome. You slept well, I hope?"

Kagome beamed in the direction of the silver-haired man. "Oh yes, thank you, Sesshoumaru-sensei. I had a funny dream, but other than that I slept perfectly."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the blonde next to her and both stared each other in the eye for a couple of seconds, "Good. You will need your energy. When my students train, they train till they drop down in dead faint." He informed her, looking for Naruto's reaction and he smirked when the blonde began to seethe.

"Hey! This is her first time training in years, lay off a bit!" Naruto yelled, a fist clenched at the mere thought of Kagome being injured by these men.

"No, Naru-chan. I _want_ to train that hard," came the firm, yet gentle voice from beside him.

"But-"

"I've been resting all my life. I _want_ to know more than just **one** jutsu; I want to find my brothers and a _**want**_ to get better. I don't want you to hold back just because I'm blind." Kagome stated.

Naruto was left with an opened mouth. He sighed and then looked away, his eyes closed.

"Whatever," he murmured.

Inuyasha smirked and inwardly gave the girl credit. Although she might have just signed her own death along with the bravery. He shivered. Sesshoumaru's training sessions were _**hell.**_

"I'm glad you are eager. We begin with just Taijutsu, Miroku's expertise. He will spar with you and you both will continue to spar until one of you passes out."

Kagome nodded slowly, her bottom lip in between her teeth. "O-okay."

Naruto turned to his friend and smiled, reaching out for her hand. "Hey," he crooned gently, "You'll do great."

Kagome squeezed his hand back.

"Thanks."



_**Akatsuki**_

Pein turned to his group and smirked. Finally.

"Listen up," he ordered.

He noticed Itachi as the first to look up, and his smirked dimmed when they met eyes.

The Uchiha's eyes just screamed for blood. His own, no doubt.



_**Hebi**_

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo all stared at their leader with impassive looks on their faces. Karin seemed to be the only one who was really listening to Sasuke though, and she watched as he exhaled quietly.

"Alright," he began.



Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome and Miroku stood across from each other and nodded.



"_**It is time." **_Three voices chimed.



_**Hello! Sorry about all the time off, I got pretty sick and I'm getting an operation on Friday. I wanted to get this chapter out though, and I also added another chapter to Gala Night.**_

_**To all my reviewers- ROCKIN ON!**_

_**Love you guys.**_


	14. Something happenedSomething went wrong

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND I NEVER SHALL

DISCLAIMER: I DO _**NOT**_ OWN AND I NEVER SHALL!! SAD, SAD, SAD….--

Chapter 14. Something happened…something went wrong!

Kagome licked her lips, feeling adrenaline kick in. Her heartbeat was much quicker and she almost missed what Miroku said next,

"I want to apologize if I cause you any serious injuries, Kagome-chan." Miroku smiled charmingly. He did mean what he just said though; he did not want this kind, beautiful girl mad at him.

Kagome smiled softly, her hands coming up to tie her hair into a tight but low ponytail. "Arigato, Miroku-kun,"

Sesshoumaru leveled Miroku with a pointed stare, and Miroku didn't have to hear him talk to understand his sensei's message. _'Do __**not**__ hold back.'_

Naruto could feel his hands clenching, his heart began to beat loudly, so loud in fact, that Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched at hearing the noise.

"Oi, calm down, your wench will be fine."

Naruto gave the hanyou a glare, "Don't call Kagome-chan a wench," he snarled.

Inuyasha merely snorted, turning his head to watch the fight. Kouga stood next to him, his blue eyes attentive as he waited for the match to begin.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and focused on listening. Her eyes would forever be useless to her, and she had learned long ago that she would need to use her other senses to be able to get through life.

Miroku closed his eyes for a minute before they snapped open and he charged, running rather quickly towards Kagome. He watched as she tensed in anticipation, before he allowed his right fist to swing forward.

Kagome let out a surprised yelp as his fist connected solidly with her jaw. She tumbled backwards, landing on her back with her legs slightly raised. Grunting, Kagome reached up to rub her now sore jaw but before she could, she felt a hard kick to her ribs. The kick sent her body rolling sideways, coming to a stop on her back.

Naruto's nails were digging into his palms, his eyes swirling red and his teeth gnashing together. His breathing was erratic and he felt Kyuubi trying to take over control of his body.

"_**Let me out, kit," Kyuubi snarled.**_

"_No."_

"_**You're going to let him mistreat her like this?!" the Kyuubi asked incredulously.**_

"_Quiet."_

Inuyasha was staring at Miroku in a complete surprise. Kouga was also staring wide-eyed, his mouth dropped open. "Man, who knew _Miroku _would do that to a _girl_?!"

Kagome's body twitched and she let out a pained groan. Sitting up slowly, she waited for Miroku to attack but when he didn't she was left to tilt her head in confusion.

Miroku was looking away. He knew he shouldn't be holding back anything, but he was feeling extremely guilty. "I will not kick you while you are down, Kagome. Please, take your time to get up, and then we shall continue."

Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as Kagome struggled to get up. _"Perhaps she is not who father and I thought. Even in blindness, she should be able to hear the sounds that come from Miroku and block them in some way. Maybe she is not whom we were looking for…if that is so…then why…?'_ Sesshoumaru tensed suddenly.

Kagome was up. And her body was swaying dangerously.

Miroku looked over at his sensei. At Sesshoumaru's nod, he rushed towards her again, his knee connecting with her stomach and sending her flying back. Miroku narrowed his eyes and waited once again for her to steady herself.

Kagome whimpered; her eyes squeezed shut. It hurt…it hurt so much! She could hear voices in her head…she could hear what they would say…

"_The poor dear…"_

"_She has become completely blind…she will never be able to see again,"_

"_This will be too hard for her. To have her family killed and her eyesight now gone…it's horrible."_

"_She will never become a shinobi."_

"_**NO!"**_

Kagome's eyes snapped open from behind the ribbon, she could feel her hands clench and her body throb. A sudden wind picked up and her hair began to fly all over the place.

Miroku blinked and squinted, his eyes watching the dark purple swirls wrap around Kagome's body.

Naruto frowned, "Kagome?" he called out. His eyes were focused solely on her purple misted body. He felt Kyuubi growl wearily, not knowing what this aura meant.

Kagome breathed heavily, "I _will_ become a shinobi…I won't be held down!"

Running towards Miroku in an incredible speed, she brought her knee up, connecting with Miroku's chin.

Stifling a squeak, Miroku let out a quiet curse, his bitten tongue throbbing painfully in his mouth. Spitting out some blood he watched as Kagome's fist came towards him in a fast pace and he gasped out loud when his stomach was punched with the force of a demon.

Kagome brought her other fist up, connecting this time with the side of Miroku's cheek before she slid a leg across his ankles, causing him to topple backwards. He landed in an odd position, Kagome noticed. Miroku had both his feet and his hands supporting his body up, but she could see that such a position was taking a strain on his arms.

Miroku hissed quietly, his mind in knots. _'How did she get so quick?'_ He watched with wide eyes as Kagome jumped high into the air, before she twirled down quickly and buried her foot into his abdomen. Crying out in pain and shock, Miroku felt his hands cave in and he landed hard on his back, rolling around in pain.

Kagome stopped, her chest heaving. A cold sweat had washed over her body and she made odd squeaking noises as she breathed. Her bangs were covering her eyes before she reached up and swept them away, taking the blue ribbon along with it.

Inuyasha bristled. What the hell had happened? Since when were the wench's eyes silver?!

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, was smirking. _'So, father. You were right all along.'_

_**Land of Star: Tsukikage's office**_

_Sesshoumaru stared up at his father with slightly wide eyes._

"_You cannot be serious," his voice held a small amount of astonishment._

_Inutaisho hummed lowly, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "I am. She is the one who we have been searching for."_

_Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Impossible," his tone was soft, but clear._

_Inutaisho sighed and leveled his eldest son with a cross stare, "You doubt my word, Sesshoumaru?"_

_Shaking his head, although rather slowly, Sesshoumaru stood from his kneeling position._

"_Very well Tsukikage-sama. If you believe you've found the last of the miko's then I will bring her back to the Village hidden in the Dusk."_

_Bowing low, until his father beckoned him to leave. Sesshoumaru then stood and walked out of his father's office, his eyes still a bit calculating._

_**Snap Back to Reality**_

Sesshoumaru blinked when suddenly Kagome began to play with the wind, her hands making odd and careful twitching movements.

Kagome could feel their presence behind her. _Demons_; a wolf, a half-breed Inu, a full dog-demon, and a fox with a human container. Her silver eyes narrowed and she smirked when her power surged into what she was doing with her hands.

A bow and arrow, made out of a light blue power stood in her hands. Turning around quickly, she shot the arrow at the one nearest to her, watching as the blue arrow pierced into the chest of the orange-clad boy.

Naruto let out a pained yelp, his body repelled backwards, the arrow's end sticking out from his jacket. Skidding to a stop, his eyes searched for Kagome and watched in surprise as the purple aura left her immediately and knocked her down, her eyes closing and her body unmoving.

"_Kagome"_

Then all he saw was black.



Naruto let out a gasp as he sat up, before groaning in pain as the muscles in his chest contracted. Looking around, he saw only Kagome. She was huddled over his abdomen, her raven black hair spilling down his legs. She had changed, he noticed. She wore a long and light sleeping yukata, white in color, no doubt one of her mothers. To his pleasant surprise, she also wore his black and orange jacket.

Smiling gently, Naruto stroked her hair and chuckled when she twitched before she picked her head up. A white ribbon covering her eyes.

_Eyes._

"Kagome?" Naruto asked gently, "Are you alright?" He wondered about what it was that had caused her to strike him with an arrow.

Kagome tilted her head, "Yes, I'm fine. My jaw has healed completely and the pain in my abdomen is fading. The question is, are _you_ alright?"

Naruto blinked, confused to no-wits end. "I'm fine,"

Kagome sighed softly, "Your lucky…that arrow almost pierced your heart."

Her small and delicate pale hand ghosted over his stitched up tan chest. The wound close to his heart, indeed. She ran her slim fingers over his scar and sighed, beginning to pull her hand away. A tanned hand came up to grab her's and it set them both on the rapidly beating heart of the blonde.

"I'm not so sure it didn't…" Naruto whispered. He watched as she blushed before lowering her face down to his. Leaning up, their lips met in a sweet kiss and his arms came up to wrap around her waist.

When they had pulled away, Naruto leaned back into the pillow, "Kagome…why did you shoot it at me?" he asked, referring to the arrow.

Kagome shook her head, "But…I didn't-"

_CRASH!_

"She managed to _wound_ you, dobe? You must have gotten weaker since our time together."

Naruto stared at the window, his stomach dropping heavily. The window was now glass-less, the Uchiha on his knee in the middle of the room, a taunting smirk on his lips.

"Sasuke."



_**Hey peeps, thanks for those who have been reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. Don't worry guys, Sesshoumaru's knowledge about Kagome will come to be and she'll start kicking ass soon. Hopefully this chapter manages to send your mind boggling for a few days, till I can update again.**_

_**Next story to be updated: **_

_**It's in Her Eyes**_

_**Hiei and Kagome Plus 8!**_

_**Gala Night**_

_**I've also been wanting to write some one-shots, but I can't decide on what pairings. **_

_**Give me some ideas?**_

_**Rock Out!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi**_


	15. Twins Meet Again!

DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME…THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE…AMONG OTHER THINGS… (DAMN…I WISH I HAD VIC MIGNOGNA, CHUCK

DISCLAIMER: NOOOOPE, I NO OWN!

Chapter 15. Twins Meet Again!

Naruto muscles were tense. His fist was turning red from being clenched so hard. Staring pointedly at Sasuke, he was ready to open his mouth until he noticed the Uchiha's attention wasn't on him…it was solely on his twin.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. The window had been broken…she knew that much, but who had spoken? The deep, husky voice wasn't Naruto's…and it didn't belong to Sesshoumaru or his team…who was there and why was she feeling such an odd tugging in her heart?

Sasuke's eyes had narrowed a bit in confusion. Why was she not running into his arms? Did she not recognize him?

Standing up, Sasuke began to walk over to Kagome, but stopped, a scowl on his face as the blonde immediately leapt off the bed, wincing at the pain in his chest from the injury.

"Naru-can…?"

Kagome bit her lower lip, her hands trembling, "Who's here?" Her heart was beating harshly against her chest, and she felt an immense sorrow, but she had no idea why.

Sasuke nearly groaned when he heard his twin's voice, it was so soft, so sweet. He was still so confused though, why didn't she recognize him? Was it because of that white ribbon around her eyes? Why was she even wearing that? Could she even _see _through that?

The millions of questions running through his head came to an abrupt halt as Naruto stepped forwards, his blue eyes cold and attentive. Smoky black eyes glared right back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto voice was as cold as his eyes. _'Damn it,_' he thought. _'How did he find out that she was alive?' _

Smirking slowly at his former friend, his eyes slowly slid over to his sister again. "That," he drawled coolly, "Is none of your business, idiot."

Kagome frowned, "Naru-chan is not an idiot!" she protested, her lips pulled into an adorable little pout that made her already kissable lips look utterly _edible_.

Sasuke chuckled lowly, "I don't know how much time you've spent with him, Kagome, but _I_ can assure you," He turned his eyes to Naruto's and smirked, "That he is."

Kagome took a cautious step forwards. Her small from was trembling, and she reached for Naruto's arm. "H-How do you know my name?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes flashed with hurt, and he raised a brow. Why was-? Oh. His eyes began to widen in understanding. Oh! Sasuke didn't know that his twin was blind!

"What do you mean 'How do you know my name?'…It's me…Sa-"

Sasuke barely managed to catch the fist that aimed towards his jaw. Glaring hatefully at Naruto, he swatted the fist away, annoyance evident on his face.

"Is there a problem, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his teeth clenched. Why in the name of hell would Naruto even _know _about his sister?

Naruto scowled, "Teme! You know damn well what the problem is. You betrayed us! Your betrayed me, Sakura, and the village! How dare you show your face here?"

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. Drama Queen Naruto. Wonderful.

"I came to collect something of mine."

Naruto scoffed, "And what would that be?"

Sasuke jerked his head towards Kagome. "My sister."

Naruto felt his jaw clench. His head began to throb and his eyes were slowly growing wider. "You won't take her from me."

"_From you?"_ Sasuke snickered, "I'm afraid that just isn't your choice."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, what had he meant by that…?

Still smirking, Sasuke turned towards the window,

"_**Now.**_"

Naruto covered his eyes with his left arm while his right wrapped around a confused and terrified Kagome. The entire wall of what used-to-be the twin's bedroom was blown away, and all Naruto could see were the silhouettes of Sasuke and three other people.

"Leave the dobe, all we're here for is the girl."

At Sasuke's command, the people (whom Naruto guessed were shinobi) sped towards him and Kagome.



"Alright, so now that we know the girl could obviously kick ass," Inuyasha looked to Miroku, whose left cheek was still quite bruised, and who's hands kept rubbing his own abdomen, before turning to Sesshoumaru, "What do we do?"

A good question. Sesshoumaru's eye's closed for a few moments before they opened up again.

"We help her."

Inuyasha gave his brother a deadpanned look. "What?"

"You don't use your eyes, do you mutt?" Kouga smirked when the indignant hanyou yelled some obscenities, before turning serious, "She lost control. She went completely demon on Miroku; I mean…you saw her eyes. Who knew such a small woman could do _that_." He nodded towards Miroku.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku both blinked at Kouga.

"Wow, Kouga. That was probably the first time you managed to sound intelligent. Well done," Miroku spoke.

"Is that a compliment, or an insult?" Kouga asked seriously and then, "I'll take it as a compliment!" he smirked proudly.

Shaking his head, Miroku picked up where the wolf left off, "Then the look on her face when she shot the arrow…that wasn't the same sweet girl we all knew. Afterwards though, she had not even remembered."

Inuyasha nodded, "And we had to make us some bullshit about what happened to you and that blonde kid."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He had expected Kagome to be powerful…but something else was in the making.

"Anyway, how the hell are we supposed to help-"

_SHATTER!_

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute, then,

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked, his puppy ears twitching anxiously.

No one answered right away, and then they heard voices come from Kagome's room and Miroku smirked lecherously.

"Maybe our little Kagome is _busy_ with Naruto."

The look Sesshoumaru gave Miroku was enough to make both Kouga and Inuyasha snicker.

"Ah, come off it! She probably drooped something while tending to his wound."

Kouga tilted his head, "How would she manage to drop something?"

Inuyasha grunted, "She's _blind_, stupid."

After a couple of blinks, Kouga's lips formed a small "oh."

"As I was saying…how are we going to help-"

**BOOM!**

"…Her…" Inuyasha finished, his eyes narrowed. Without a second thought, all four males stood from their resting area and began to run in the direction of Kagome's room.



Naruto looked around nervously, his arm still wrapped protectively around Kagome. Ignoring her questions for the time being, he tried to focus on where Sasuke and the other three were.

Stepping back a bit, he blinked and looked down. Water…? Where did water come from?

Feeling something tugging at his instincts, he immediately picked Kagome up in to his arms and leapt away from the water.

A couple of seconds later, the water began to turn into a bodily form. A white-haired male was formed from the puddle of water. He wore a purple colored shirt with no sleeves and a black belt going across the upper cheat area. His light blue jeans held tow other belts, only they were purple, one around his waist and the other just below it.

"Well, I'm surprised you managed to figure out," silver eyes flashed hauntingly and coral pale lips parted to reveal sharp, shark-like teeth. On his back he carried a large looking sword.

A _familiar_ sword.

"Zabuza's Kubikiri Hocho…" Naruto whispered, his eyes wide.

The male smirked and grabbed the hilt of the sword, before bringing it forward, "Oh, you know about it? I guess you should. I heard that your sensei fought with the owner of the sword."

"Who are you?" Naruto growled.

The sharp-toothed male grinned, "Hozuki, Suigetsu."

"Ch, _she's_ who we came to collect? Ugh, this will be too easy." The female voice came from behind Naruto, causing him to turn quickly.

The girl was a bit odd looking. She had red hair, one half short and unkempt, and the other half was long and combed. She had piercing red eyes that could be seen from behind black-rimmed glasses. She wore a light purple sleek shirt that had sleeves that stopped at her wrists, the shirt also opened up into a "" at the top of her belly button, leaving the front of her stomach bare but the sides an back still covered by the shirt. Small, black stretched tightly over her waist-down, completely covering her ass, but still being really short. Only a couple of inches from where the shorts cut off were where black open-toed boots began.

"Wow, she's so weak-looking. Are you _sure_ this is her, Sasuke?" When no response came to her, she frowned angrily.

Naruto bristled, "Don't call Kagome-chan weak!"

"Karin, quit being a brat and remember what were supposed to be doing," Suigetsu growled. "We have to get back to Jugo. You know how he gets at times."

The girl now known as Karin, merely huffed. "Yeah, yeah."

Naruto watched, sweat beginning to gather around his forehead as both of the ninja began to corner him and Kagome. He couldn't fight off both at the same time…not with Kagome in his arms.

Suigetsu smirked and with amazing speed and strength, he swung his sword towards Naruto, who turned completely to shield Kagome from the attack.

Naruto waited for the pain, but all he heard was the sharp clang of the swords clashing against each other.

He looked up to see Inuyasha, wielding a sword nearly as big as the one Suigetsu was wielding. Both swordsmen began to clash swords quickly.

"Who the hell are you?" Suigetsu snarled.

Inuyasha growled and slashed at the other male, "Who the hell am _I?!_ Who the _**fuck**_ are _you!?_"

Naruto grinned weakly and tensed when someone's hand landed on his shoulder. Turning his head, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Sesshoumaru.

Behind them, Karin was busy with Kouga, while Miroku was dealing with multiple of the girl's clones.

"Naruto," said blonde turned his eyes from the fight to Sesshoumaru cold and concerned gold eyes, "Where is Kagome?"

Looking down in his arms, he let out a loud gasp. He was holding a clone…of Sasuke.

Letting out a loud snarl, Naruto broke his fist into the clone's face, the loud "pop" startling everyone who was fighting.

"Suigetsu. Karin."

Everyone looked towards the destroyed wall. Sasuke Uchiha stood, holding Kagome Uchiha in his arms; her body was slumped over his shoulder.

"He's got her," Suigetsu told Karin, "Let's go." Both ran towards their leader and in an instant all three had disappeared, dust and pieces of the wall swirling around the remaining males.

Naruto collapsed to his knees, his shoulders shaking.

"He took her…"

'Kagome.'



_**LE GASP!**_

_**SASUKE TOOK KAGOME!!**_

_**I feel like such a bitch leaving you guys hanging like this…to make up for it, I'm posting up the next chapter of Gala Night, tomorrow and then on Saturday I'm updating Everyone Wants And Gets Kagome!**_

_**Thanks a lot for reviewing like always!**_

_**I'm sure that my lovely muse (Uchiha Bitch) is reading, hopefully she enjoyed the chapter XD.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Rock out!**_

_**SabakunoJaganshi.**_


	16. Brother?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.

Chapter 16. Brother?

Kagome let out a soft moan as her eyes slowly opened. Though she couldn't see, she was sure she was resting on some sort of futon. It felt very comfortable, the only problem? She had no idea where she was.

"Kagome."

She nearly shrieked, instead she gasped so hard that she ended up choking on air.

A large hand gently patted her back, "Gomen, Kagome…I thought you would have seen me when you opened your eyes, but I guess the long trip tired you out even more than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked then her eyes widened. The fight…Naruto and some unknown people.

"U-Um…Who are you?"

Sasuke stared down at his twin, a bit of a miffed look on his face. Had he changed that much? Though it had taken a couple of day's to reach Otogakure, he was sure he looked the same as he did when they were in Konoha.

"Kagome, why do you act as if you do not know me? I'm your own twin…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kagome reacted harshly. She stood up, accidentally stepping on his manhood. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned, his hands cradling his cock. Damn it! Couldn't she have at least looked where she was going to step?

"No fucking shit," he growled when he heard her say his name, "Do I really look that different?"

Kagome winced and swallowed, "I…I can't see you," she whispered.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Is the room to dark?" He didn't think so, he could see her perfectly. Her small, vivacious form standing at his feet. He could see her bright, beautiful eyes…her sweet, luscious mouth…her perfectly rounded breasts…and long legs.

"N-no I mean…I can't see…at all." Kagome suddenly crossed her arms over her ample chest, "How do I even know you're really my futago?"

Sasuke stood as well before he pulled Kagome into his arms. Though he was still confused as to why she could not see him, he needed to prove to her that he _was_ her twin.

Lowering his head, he placed his lips next to her ear, "When we were six, I kissed you and told you that one day we were going to be married," he blew gently into her ear, holding her tight as she stiffened, "Then you smacked me with your stuffed dog and said that we couldn't because we were twins…but then," he paused watching her begin to quiver with sick amusement, "You said that you liked it when I kissed you…so I did it again."

Kagome flushed, her small hands going around Sasuke's middle, embracing him tightly, "Sasu-nii," she breathed, "I missed you so much…" She cupped his cheek with her hand and stroked it slowly, then without warning, she reared her hand back and smacked him.

_**Hard.**_

Completely caught off guard, Sasuke hissed at the stinging slap. When he turned his head to yell at her, she tackled him to the floor, her body pressing against his as she began to pound at his chest with her small fists. Snarling, Sasuke slammed her to his side before he quickly mounted her, his hands gripping her fists and pinning them above her head roughly.

"You want to fucking tell me what that was for?" he growled. His cock twitched excitedly. He could feel her warmth through the thin robe. When he had brought her to Otogakure, he immediately ordered Karin to dress her in something else. He could smell Naruto all over Kagome, and that pissed him off to no end. Karin had whined but one glare from Sasuke proved to motivate her into dressing Kagome in one of her own thin yukata's.

"Sure," she bit out through clenched teeth, Sasuke fought hard not to groan, "_That_ was for leaving me!"

"Leaving you?"

"Yes! Don't you remember?! You ran away! You left me with Itachi and he…he…_**he took my eyesight! I'm blind!**_" she wailed.

Sasuke leapt off of her, his face a mask of horror and disbelief. His head shook from left to right, his shoulder's tense. "_Iie._" He murmured. His head whirled with the memories. Itachi suddenly walking over to Kagome, putting his hands over those gorgeous eyes…the screams…

Kagome lay sobbing on the floor, her hand's stayed above her head and her chest heaved with every sound that escaped her slender throat. She shook helplessly, "Sasu-nii…why did you leave me? Why didn't you ever come to see me?"

Sasuke's heart-clenched, and in a rare show of emotion that only his twin would ever see, he spoke, "At the hospital, they said everyone was dead! I didn't know, I swear to you, I didn't!" his knelt down and gently picked her up, putting his forehead close to hers, "If I had known…I would have been there with you…but…I didn't know…Gomen nasai, Imouto…Gomen my Kagome…Sumimasen…"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her futago and cried into his chest, though her twin was not crying, his heart was thudding painfully in his chest, and his breathing was hard and heavy.

She knew that he was feeling the same way she was.

"_Yurushite…kudasai….?" _Sasuke asked, his voice cracking slightly. He felt his Kagome's arms tighten around him and he breathed a sigh of relief when she answered.

"_Tsune ni…"_

Sasuke swallowed heavily and gently wiped her tears away, his eyes looked straight into her's. She could not see him, and that was_ his _fault. Tilting her head a bit, he gently pressed his lips against her flower-soft mouth. He felt her tense, but he clung onto her, hoping she could feel how guilty he was feeling. He poured all his feelings into her and he nearly collapsed when she pressed her lips against his own a bit more. Deciding not to open her mouth, no matter how much he wanted to, he chose instead to suck her full lower lip into his mouth. He suckled it for a few seconds before pulling away. His thumb tracing the wetness he had left on her bottom lip.

Kagome breathed against his face and her tongue snuck out to lick at the pad of his thumb, she heard him inhale strongly before he released a sigh. "Sasu-nii…"

He silenced her with another kiss.



Sesshoumaru had ordered his team to look around for any clues that had been left behind by Kagome's kidnappers. When Inuyasha complained that they had already been searching for days, Sesshoumaru had growled at him to look harder. He then led Naruto out of the room and into another.

"You knew one of them."

It was not a question. Naruto was still angry, his eyes still burning with hate and pain. His nails had left puncture marks on his fists.

"Damn right I knew one of them. That one, the male with the dark hair, that was Uchiha Sasuke. Kagome's twin brother."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit in alarm, '_Twin Brother?'_

Noting the look on the older man's face, Naruto tilted his head, "Neh, Sesshoumaru-san?"

Shaking his head a bit, the Jounin stared down at the boy, "Why has he come for her?"

Naruto shrugged, "I…don't know. I didn't even think he knew she was alive."

"Hmm,"

"Hey! Fluffy!" Sesshoumaru clicked his tongue in annoyance at his younger brother's call, before he walked over to the wrecked room. "_What?"_ he asked.

Inuyasha held up the ribbon Kagome would cover her eyes with in his hand. The silky cloth dangled helplessly and it moved with the wind.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Big deal. What do we do with that?"

Sesshoumaru understood his younger brother completely. "We tell the Hokage we have found something that will help us track her down. It is covered by her scent."

Kouga nodded and continued to look around, before he spotted something, "Eh?" Reaching over, he picked it up, "Oh yeah! I forgot I knocked the glasses off that bitch!" he held up the black-rimmed glasses and grinned. "If we can't find Kagome then we can at least fine the one's who took her."



Karin huffed angrily and tenderly cupped her face. There was a dark bruise on her cheek from where that stupid ninja hit her. It stung and what was worse, she lost her glasses!

"I wonder is Sasuke picked them up for me…" she murmured, her eyes twinkling at the thought.

"Ch, yeah right. You forget, he doesn't give three shits about you. Five shits now that he's got his airashii twin with him." Suigetsu smirked, his pointed teeth gleaming.

Karin glared, "Please, she isn't even pretty. It looks like Sasuke took all the looks in the family. He and I are meant to be together. We're both beautiful."

Suigetsu snorted, "You wish."

"You don't believe me? Fine then. I'll go over and make him tell you himself?" Karin walked in the direction of Sasuke's room, shaking her hips as she went.

Suigetsu smirked. Karin was going to get her heart crushed.



"Sasuke?" Karin knocked on the door once before opening it.

"What did I tell you about entering my room?" Sasuke glared down at the female. He had a hard-on that was killing him. He and Kagome had done nothing but kiss, but he was already so hard.

Karin opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she noticed his cock, standing at attention and forming a tent in his pants. "Oh, my…you were thinking about me, weren't you?" Her hand went towards his manhood, but it was caught by Sasuke, who gripped it tightly.

"Owe, uh, your hurting me…let me go so I can help you," Karin whined, her eyes staring longingly at his cock. She could already visualize it, pounding into her roughly.

Sasuke only tightened his grip, "Touch me and I break your wrist."

Karin stared at him in shock, "W-What?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, "You-"

"Sasu-nii?"

Sasuke glanced back at his twin. She was on her knees, resting on his bed. Some of her raven hair was spilling down her chest, and she had her head tilted, that delicious lower lip in between her teeth.

His cock twitching, he turned back to Karin, "**Stay away from my room."** And promptly pushed her away and closed his door, locking it in the process.

Karin glared angrily at the door. That little bitch! She was stealing Sasuke from her!

Immediately she stomped to her room, ignoring a cackling Suigetsu. She had to come up with a plan. And quick.



That afternoon, Sesshoumaru faced his squad and Naruto at the gate of Konoha. "We begin looking for her now; the Hokage has given us permission to leave the village. Think of it as a mission to bring Kagome back."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Alright then, let's go."

As he turned, he stopped and stared ahead, his eyes narrowing.

Inuyasha also noticed and he squinted, "Who are they?"

Naruto blinked and walked closer, looking at the group of people coming their way. It seemed as if they wanted to come inside the village. Oh…wait…

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. "This can't be…"

Miroku looked to him, "What is it Naruto?"

"The Akatsuki…but then that means…"

The figure at the back suddenly trained Sharingan eyes with the blues of Naruto.

"Uchiha, Itachi." Naruto whispered.



_**I so didn't want to make that a cliff-hanger! It just turned out that way.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait peeps. I had a lot of things on my mind…well, that and I wrote a completely new story.**_

_**Picture this: Inuyasha/YUYU/Naru crossover with a Kag/Hiei/Gaa/UchihaBoys/Naru harem. With Kagome being a sexy model…and the guys being her male counterparts. XD.**_

_**Let me know what you think, but I won't be posting it up till I finish it, that way I'll be able to post it all at once.**_

_**Alrighty then, update status:**_

_**Gala Night: chapter should be added in about two days.**_

_**EWAGK: KenshinxKagome will be up after Gala Night**_

_**The other's won't be updated for a while. I just want to be able to update these two before anything else.**_

_**OH, BY THE WAY! **_

_**You all have to give major thanks to **__**PASSIONATE CROW RAT**__** who pushed me off my lazy ass to post up this chapter, submitting a heart-clenching review. I hope your pleased! I owe you, and tomorrow I'll be posting up a foursome one-shot, just for you.**_

_**See, Crow-Rat thinks I can pull off a foursome. Everyone seems to want it, so I quickly made up a one-shot. Strictly, Kag/Sas/Ita/Naru. JUST FOR YOU, CROW-RAT! Think of it as a thank you, keep a look out for it tomorrow!**_

_**Futago- twin.**_

_**Iie- no**_

_**Gomen, Gomen nasai, Sumimasen- Sorry.**_

_**Imouto- sister (younger)**_

_**Yurushite Kudasai- Forgive me**_

_**Tsune ni- always**_

_**Airashii- lovely**_


End file.
